Cet Automne
by ByunChannie
Summary: Angin musim ini terasa begitu lain, karena dia membawa sebuah pesan akan kedatangan mu... ChanBaek/Baekyeol here mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous ai trouvé**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.00, terlalu awal untuk sebuah memulai aktivitas di sekolah apalagi ini musim gugur. Sebagian besar murid lebih memilih untuk menambah jam tidur mereka lagipula sekolah mulai pukul 9. Namun, derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas di koridor sekolah dan sepagi ini. Terlihat seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, rambut hitam, kulit putih, dan ouh jangan lupakan mata besar berbingkai kacamata itu sedang terburu-buru.

"argh, sial..dasar anak itu!" gumam pria itu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang kelas III-B, membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati, dan segera menelusuri setiap kolong meja berharap menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar..

"yeoboseyo.."

"YA! Chanyeol,,kau dimana? Pagi-pagi sudah keluyuran entah kemana" sejenak chanyeol menjauhkan layar telponnya dari telinganya karena dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada telinganya.

"YA! Kau kira siapa yang membuatku berakhir di sekolah sepagi ini?!" jawab chanyeol dengan nada membentak.

"heh? Kau di sekolah? Tapi seragam mu masih tergantung di kamar.."

"apa aku perlu seragam hanya untuk mencari BUKU PR MATEMATIKA KU?!" chanyeol menekan kata buku pr matematikanya hanya untuk mempertegas bahwa buku itu sangat penting.

"chanchan, kau tidak perlu datang seawal ini ke sekolah hanya untuk buku bodoh itu, kau kan pintar, jadi kau bisa mengerjakan ulang tanpa~~"

"Heh?! Seenak perutmu saja bilang kalau ini tak penting, aku sudah mengerjakannya lebih dari 1 minggu dan ini harus dikumpul sebelum pelajaran sialan itu dimulai dan kau bilang tidak penting?! Dan aku bukan lah murid pemalas yang mengemis jawaban teman setiap harinya dan mau disimpan dimana image PERFECT yang melekat padaku?!" maki chanyeol pada orang di sebrang telepon sana.

"..."

"kau letakkan dimana buku matematikaku Kim Jong Dae?" tanya chanyeol dengan tidak sabar..

"...di...eum...aku...kalau tidak salah...aku lupa hehe"

"dasar sepupu kurang ajar!" geram chanyeol dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan melanjutkan pencarian buku itu.

Setelah 20 menit mencari akhirnya dia menemukan buku bertuliskan namanya dan terlihat dalam kondisi yang uhh well cukup baik...mungkin. Buku itu terletak di bawah meja tepatnya tertimpa oleh kaki meja. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya 06.45, tsk kegiatan mari mencari buku ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Chanyeol menggenggam bukunya dan segera melesat pergi dari kelas. Berjalan terburu-buru menuju parkiran dan pergi menggunakan motor sport hitam miliknya.

Sesosok pemuda menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"kau di sini rupanya... I found you...aku merindukanmu Park Chan Yeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Annyeonghaseyo chingu~

Author baru di sini,,mohon dukungan,,kritik,,dan sarannya,,nae?

Gomawo :*


	2. les oubliés

**Cet automne  
**

**T  
**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

"**kau di sini rupanya... I found you...aku merindukanmu Park Chan Yeol"**

**.**

.

.

**Les oubliés**

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumahnya, bergegas masuk mengingat ini sudah pukul 07.15 dan dia belum menyusun bukunya sesuai jadwal dan mandi. Chanyeol memang belum mandi saat ke sekolah tadi namun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Yo baby chanchan!" sapa jong dae atau yang biasanya di panggil chen,,sepupunya chanyeol.

"menjijikkan.." desis chanyeol sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

"anak itu marah rupanya, tsk, aku kan lupa kemarin, dasar tidak punya jiwa toleransi" gumam chen lalu mematikan tvnya.

Chen menyusul chanyeol ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

"keluar.." ucap chanyeol yang mendengar suara pintu, dan dia tau siapa itu.

"hey, ayolah, aku baru saja mengintip bahkan kaki ku belum menginjak kamarmu" protes chen

"aku bilang keluar, bisa tidak kau jangan ganggu aku, kau sudah membuatku ke sekolah sepagi ini dan apa kau tau seberapa menyeramkannya sekolah saat sepi?!"

"lagipula siapa yang menyuruh kau ke sekolah pagi-pagi, buku itu kan bisa kau cari saat kau di kelas nanti toh kau juga sudah selesai" balas chen yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"aku memang sudah selesai...tapi luhan belum" ucap chanyeol sambil menyalin pekerjaannya di buku luhan.

"untuk apa kau mencatatkannya pr? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya untukku" chen masuk ke kamar chanyeol dan duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah yang tidak senang.

"..."

"hahhhhh...chanchan kau tidak merasa di manfaatkan oleh rusa betina itu? Dia pasti menggunakan alasan "aku tidak bisa menulis dengan hangeul secara lancar.." iya kan?" ucap chen sambil memainkan ponsel chanyeol.

"dia memang tidak bisa.."

"dia bisa, dan itu kan matematika, angka semua kalau pun ada hangeul itu hanya sedikit" ucap chen sambil memutar bola matanya, chen melirik jam di dinding kamar chanyeol.  
"aku mau mandi dulu, dan setelah aku mandi kau sudah harus selesai dengan pr si rusa menyebalkan itu" chen meletakkan ponsel chanyeol dan bergegas keluar.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau selalu mengerjakan tugas luhan, tapi entahlah..dia selalu mengiyakan saat luhan meminta bantuannya.

**At School**

"chanyeol!" teriak seseorang yang membuat langkah kaki chanyeol terhenti dan ia tersenyum sambil berbalik.

"pagi baby lu..." sapa chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada sosok itu.

"mana pr matematikaku?" tanya luhan sambil menyodorkan tangannya dan tentunya dengan senyum sebagai pelengkap.

"di tas, dan tas ku ada di kelas..."

"YA! Ini sudah mau masuk dan itu harus segera di kumpulkan, aku tidak mau di suruh membersihkan toilet karena telat mengumpulkan pr" luhan menghela napas mengingat kelasnya dan chanyeol ada di lantai 3 sementara mereka di lantai dasar dan mengingat ketua kelas mereka yang sangat tepat waktu mustahil baginya bisa mengumpulkan prnya dengan tepat waktu dan dia tidak mau mengumpulkannya langsung pada guru galak seperti Jung Songsaenim.

Melihat tingkah luhan, chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum dan memandang luhan lembut.

"aku sudah mengumpulkannya...kau tenanglah" ucap chanyeol sambil mengacak surai brunette milik luhan...yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"gomawo...kau yang terbaik" ucap luhan seraya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar "chanyeol?" luhan heran melihat chanyeol yang terdiam sambil meletakkan tangan di kepalanya

"ah...nae? maaf aku melamun hehe" chanyeol menarik tangannya dari kepala luhan dan mengusap tengkuknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol, sebenarnya mereka hanya teman dan baru bertemu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi kemiripan luhan dengan seseorang membuat chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Luhan dan chanyeol melangkah menuju kelas mereka, dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing mengingat Jung Songsaenim akan segera masuk kelas. Luhan duduk di depan 4 bangku dari chanyeol. Dan chanyeol duduk bersama chen, sepupu jahil nan kurang ajarnya.

**One hour later...**

Chanyeol mulai bosan dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang matematika yang sudah ia pahami, chanyeol melirik luhan. Pertama hanya sekedar lirik, namun ia berakhir dengan menatap punggung luhan dan melamun...

Luhan mirip dengan Oh Se Hun setidaknya begitulah yang chanyeol pikirkan. Sehun adalah adik angkat chanyeol yang sekarang ada di langit sana, selama ini chanyeol selalu melihat luhan bertingkah seperti sehun, beraegyeo, merajuk, marah, dan tertawa seperti sehun.

Tapi ada yang lain, ada kerinduan lain yang dirasakan chanyeol saat melihat luhan,

bukan seperti merindukan adik mu ini lebih seperti...merindukan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatimu.

Chanyeol tidak tau apa dan siapa itu...yang jelas ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Bukan sehun...tapi sosok lain yang mirip dengan luhan.

Dan mungkin bukan kemiripan luhan dengan sehun yang membuatnya nyaman...

Namun seberapa keras chanyeol mengingat dan berpikir, hanya sehun lah yang melintas di pikirannya...

**.**

.

.  
Thanks to WindSasaeum: Thanks Chingu udah bersedia mereview ff ku ini salam kecup :* ini aku publish lagi ffnya dengan judul berbeda, tapi thanks yaa chingu... ^^

**Sekali lagi tolong review yaa,,kalau ga mau review ga apa juga sih hehe tapi thanks bagi yang udah baca ff ku ini... ^^  
di tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun... ^^/ **


	3. mon soleilOh Se Hun

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

**Namun seberapa keras chanyeol mengingat dan berpikir, hanya sehun lah yang melintas di pikirannya...**

**mon soleil~~Oh Se Hun**

**.**  
**.**

"chanyeol, aku duluan ya, sudah di jemput soalnya" luhan melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol dan bergegas pergi. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"chanyeol, nanti aku mau pulang ke rumah orang tua ku saja" chen menepuk pundak chanyeol yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

"why? Kau tak sanggup serumah denganku? Tapi baguslah, kau pulang saja sana jangan ganggu aku" chanyeol segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"hahahahahaha, bukannya begitu, si kai sedang menginap di rumah temannya jadi ibuku sendirian di rumah, dan sebagai anak yang baik aku tidak tega membiarkan ibuku sendirian di rumah" chen memakai tas punggungnya dan berdiri di depan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"hmmmmm, titip salam pada ibu mu dan bilang padanya aku sangat merindukannya" chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak chen dua kali dan chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas.

Chanyeol memainkan kunci motornya sambil berjalan di koridor, chanyeol memang selalu pulang sendirian, sedekat apapun dia dengan chen atau luhan, dia tidak pernah pulang dengan mereka.

Sesekali chanyeol menoleh pada siswi-siswi yang menatapnya dan melempar senyum kepada mereka. Membuat mereka berteriak tidak jelas dan ada yang hanya berdiri diam. Chanyeol tampan, pintar, dan friendly siapa yang tidak suka padanya.

.  
.

Chanyeol menaiki motornya dan mengendarainya menuju sebuah toko bunga. Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya dan turun kemudian melangkah masuk ke toko bunga bernama **"Asterella"**

Kling kling...bunyi lonceng klasik ala toko bunga terdengar.

"selamat sore tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa seseorang bername tag Seo Joo Hyun.

"tolong sebuket bunga chrysant putih" chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan "ohh, dan dengan pita putih" lanjut chanyeol

"baiklah tuan, silakan tunggu sebentar" gadis itu tersenyum dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, memetik bunga crhysant segar dan merangkainya.

30 menit kemudian gadis bernama seohyun itu keluar dan membawa sebuket bunga chrysant. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menerima bunga itu, setelah membayar chanyeol bergegas menuju motornya, sejenak ia melirik jam tangannya 16.50

.  
.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Dia turun dari motornya dan membenarkan kacamatanya kemudian melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang...sendu.

Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah makam sederhana, terlihat foto seorang pemuda dengan nama Oh Se Hun di sana. Chanyeol meletakkan bunganya di depan makam tersebut, dia tersenyum dan kemudian berjongkok sambil mengelus nisan sehun.

"hey muka pucat, aku merindukan mu...di sekolahku ada seseorang yang mirip denganmu, kalian seperti kembar kau tau?" chanyeol terkekeh "sehunie, dia juga sangat manja seperti mu dan selalu memintaku mengerjakan tugasnya persis seperti mu" chanyeol menghela napasnya dan wajahnya berubah sedih.

"aku merindukanmu, bahkan sangat sangat merindukanmu. Aku..." chanyeol terdiam sejenak "aku menitipkan monggu pada kai dan chen, tidak apa kan? Aku rasa monggu sangat sedih saat di rumah dan tidak menemukan mu. Kai dan chen pasti akan sangat sayang pada monggu kau tenang saja" chanyeol tersenyum dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

**Flashback...**

**September 2008**

"Ya! Chanyeol hyuuuuuuuuuuuung" teriak seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun kepada seorang lainnya yang sedang bermain basket di bawah sana.

"chanyeol, adik mu memanggil mu tuh...sepertinya dia kesepian" ejek kris pada chanyeol sambil melempar bola pada chanyeol.

"dia bukan adik ku...marga kami saja berbeda" chanyeol menjawab dengan tak minat dan kemudian melemperkan bolanya ke ring.

"lantas dia siapa?" tanya suho sambil memungut bajunya yang tadi dia lepas "sepertinya dia sangat lengket pada mu...hahahahahahahaha" ejek suho

"dia...bukan siapa-siapa...dia hanya menumpang di rumahku dan menganggap dirinya adalah adikku...konyol" chanyeol memungut bolanya dan kembali terdengar teriakan sehun dari tempatnya, chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak suka sikap sok akrab sehun padanya di depan teman-temannya walaupun sudah 5 bulan lebih mengenal sehun dan serumah dengannya dia tetap tidak suka.

"guys, aku pulang dulu, dia bisa kehilangan suaranya kalau berteriak terus seperti itu" ucap chanyeol dan kemudian tersenyum pada sehun dan melambaikan tangannya.

"akting yang bagus chanyeol, kau harus jadi artis nanti..." terdengar nada sinis dalam ucapan kris dan suho hanya tersenyum saja.

"mungkin saja aku akan jadi artis nanti hahahahahaha" chanyeol melempar 2 botol mineral kepada suho dan kris kemudian berlari menuju sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju rumah bersama sehun, adik angkatnya. Sebenarnya sehun anak yang baik, ia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam dengan chanyeol dan selalu menuruti apa yang chanyeol katakan. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak membenci sehun tapi entah lah dia hanya tidak suka sehun bersikap sok akrab di depan teman-temannya.

"sehun-ah, lain kali kalau hyung sedang bermain dengan teman-teman hyung, kau jangan mengganggu,,mengerti?" sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah membantah atau bertanya mengapa.

**September 2009**

Chanyeol mulai merasa dapat menerima sehun bermain bersama dengannya dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi dan dia merasa sehun benar-benar seperti adik kecilnya yang manis dan manja. Chanyeol mulai menyukai sehun yang berada di sekitarnya, sehun yang bersemangat dan senang beraegyeo ria bahkan dia menyebut sehun **"mon soleil" **dan sehun selalu tertawa saat mendengar pengucapannya. Ia merasa sehun membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna oleh hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Karena hidup chanyeol hanya terfokuskan pada belajar dan basket.

Sehun membujuk chanyeol untuk membelikannya seekor anak anjing untuknya saat mereka sedang melintasi kawasan yang menjual berbagai macam hewan peliharaan. Dengan alasan dia kesepian saat chanyeol dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah dan sedikit aegyeo akhirnya sehun mendapatkan seekor anjing yang dinamainya "monggu". Kai sangat suka dengan monggu dan selalu berusaha untuk membawanya pulang dan sehun tidak pernah setuju dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit diantara mereka.

**Flashback off..**

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat tentang sehun, dan ia merasa bersalah karena pernah menolak sehun untuk menjadi saudara angkatnya. Ibunya mengangkat sehun menjadi anaknya setelah melihat sehun di sebuah panti asuhan saat itu sehun baru berumur 11 tahun. Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik pada sehun dan bersikap ketus ketika di depan teman-temannya. Setetes air hujan menetes ke batu nisan sehun membuat chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hujan..." gumam chanyeol sambil menengadah ke langit, dia bangkit berdiri "aku pulang dulu sehunie, sudah sangat sore...maaf tidak bisa menemani mu" chanyeol tersenyum dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

.

.  
.

"chanyeol!" teriak seseorang membuat langkah chanyeol terhenti saat dia ingin berbelok ke parkiran sekolah, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seseorang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol pikir dia salah dengar dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"YA! PARK CHAN YEOL!" teriaknya lagi. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan melangkah menuju anak itu.

Terlihat tubuhnya yang mungil mengenakan seragam yang bernuansa biru dan dasi kuning yang begitu kontras dengan seragamnya.

"kau...siapa?" tanya chanyeol.

"aku melihatmu kemarin lusa, saat kau terburu-buru keluar dari sekolah" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ahhh, jangan bilang kau lupa padaku" lanjut anak itu.

.

.

**Haloooooo balik lagi dengan chap 3 ini... ^^  
maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, di sini udah mulai terbuka satu per satu tokohnya, tapi disini belum di jelasin ada apa dengan sehun..  
masih di simpan dulu, hehehehehehehe ^^**

**Thanks To**

**Jessica807: nanti di lihat aja di chap-chap berikutnya, mungkin aja yang lihat chanyeol itu si baekhyun atau mungkin bukan, kekekekekekekeke :D  
sorry ya klo chap ini kurang memuaskan  
thanks for review yaaaa  
read and review terus yaa,,salam kecup :***

**ChanLoveBaek: ini udah dilanjut kok, sorry ya klo chap ini kurang memuaskan  
thanks for review yaaaa  
keep read and review yaa,,salam kecup :***

** : hehe, kan biar ada surprise gitu chingu, kalau chanyeol ketemu baekhyun di sekolah kan aneh juga, masa baekhyun ke sekolah pagi-pagi xDD  
boleh dong,,tebak aja chingu,,siapa tau benar... ^^  
coba chingu baca chap ini, apa ada yang benar? ^^  
chanbaek momentnya bentar lagi yaa, di tunggu aja, sorry yaa klo chap ini kurang memuaskan T^T  
thanks for review yaaaa  
keep read and review yaa,,salam kecup :***

**Thanks ya bagi yang udah baca tapi ga review, tapi klo bisa ninggalin jejak dong, itu bisa membuat semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan lebih mudah dapat inspirasi.. ^^  
sekali lagi thanks buat yang udah baca ff ini.. ^^**


	4. après un long temps

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

"**ahhh, jangan bilang kau lupa padaku"**

.  
.

**après un long temps  
**

.  
.

Chanyeol hanya memandang sosok itu dalam diam. Meneliti sosok itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, berusaha mengingat apa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini apa tidak.

"baiklah...kalau kau lupa padaku tidak apa" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang sosok itu dengan pandangan –sumpah aku tidak ingat denganmu...-

"bukannya aku lupa...hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu...atau kau salah orang?" chanyeol bersuara dengan ragu.

"kita bertemu di rumah sakit sekitar dua tahun yang lalu...saat itu kau ada di kamar 406 dan aku 407, aku sering berkunjung ke kamar mu, dan kita sering berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit, kau penuh dengan perban di sana-sini dan rambut keriting dengan model jamur saat itu, ingat? Aku anak yang selalu membawa teddy bear kemana-mana dan waktu itu rambutku belah tengah, ohh aku sangat malu saat ingat dengan si belah tengah" ucapnya panjang lebar berusaha mengingatkan chanyeol dan memutar bola matanya saat mengucapkan 'si belah tengah'

Chanyeol diam sambil menutup matanya, seingatnya dia tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit. Dan model jamur? Apa itu? Chanyeol merasa dia tidak pernah menggunakan model rambut konyol seperti itu. Tapi tidak mungkin sosok berseragam biru itu mengarang cerita hanya untuk dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba chanyeol merasa seseorang mengangkat dan menjabat tangannya, chanyeol membuka matannya dan melihat si pendek itu tersenyum padanya.

"aku Do Kyung Soo" kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan senyum. "mungkin dua tahun itu sangat lama sampai kau melupakanku" kyungsoo terkekeh.

"walau aku tidak ingat denganmu tapi salam kenal..." chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangan kyungsoo, ia merasa agak risih... "aku harus pulang sekarang..."

"baiklah, kita akan sering bertemu mulai dari sekarang chanyeol.." kyungsoo tersenyum "ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat berbeda dengan rambut hitam pendek itu dan kacamata besar di wajahmu" kyungsoo menunjuk kacamata chanyeol dan tangannya di tepis oleh chanyeol "maaf jika aku lancang" kyungsoo berhenti sejenak "...aku sampai hampir tidak mengenalmu, kau tau?" kyungsoo terkekeh lagi, chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Dia sangat malas berhubungan dengan orang asing dan sok akrab.

"well, cukup dengan semua itu, aku terburu-buru dan permisi...Do Baek Soo" chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan bergegas pergi ke parkiran sekolah.

"baek?" lirih kyungsoo, dan tersenyum miris "kau tidak pernah berubah...dulu...bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggil nama ku dengan benar dan selalu memanggilku 'baek' atau lebih parahnya...'baek hyun' siapa dia? Sampai kau selalu mengingat namanya?" kyungsoo melihat chanyeol melintas di depannya dengan motor sportnya dan dengan gontai kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan sekolah yang telah lama sepi itu.

**.**

.

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja bersama tasnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa hari ini terasa begitu aneh, bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia pernah masuk rumah sakit dan berambut keriting. Setaunya dia tidak pernah ke rumah sakit dan tidak mengenal orang tadi.

**Chanyeol POV**

Dia bilang aku pernah masuk rumah sakit? Dengan perban dimana-mana? Dan rambut model jamur? Arghh, aku tidak pernah merasa pernah seperti itu, aku anak yang baik dan tidak mungkin berkelahi sampai masuk rumah sakit...dan siapa tadi namanya? Kyung baek? Baek soo?... baek hyun?

Deg...deg...deg...

Baekhyun? Nama itu terasa familiar...siapa?

Bukan...orang yang tadi bukan baekhyun...tapi siapa baekhyun? Hahhhhh...aku rasa aku butuh mandi, sial! Terlalu lelah membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

**Chanyeol POV end**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, berharap pikirannya akan jernih kembali setelah mandi, dia harus belajar keras untuk tes akhir dan tidak mungkin ia bisa belajar dengan pikiran kacau seperti ini.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan membukanya.

"wowowowowow, park chan chan kau terlihat begitu sexy dengan tampilan seperti itu" chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya begitu temannya itu masuk.

"tsk, aku tau kalau aku itu sexy kris, kau tidak perlu mempertegasnya" chanyeol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya "ambil saja minum di kulkas dan tidak ada bir, okay?" chanyeol menaiki anak tangga dengan setengah berlari.

"aku tidak minum bir!" teriak kris.

Kris hanya melenggang ke sofa dan menyalakan tv, mengutak-atik channel berusaha menemukan tontonan yang bagus. Kris bangkit dan melangkah ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekaleng soda. Saat kris kembali ke ruang tv ia melihat chanyeol sudah duduk disana dengan baju lengan panjang warna cream dan celana panjang senada. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping chanyeol dan membuka kaleng soda kemudian menenggaknya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, chanyeol dengan tontonannya dan kris dengan ponsel dan sodanya.

"kris, apa kau mengenal kyung baek?" chanyeol memecah kesunyian dan berhasil membuat kris tersedak atas pertanyaan "uhukk,,heh?" kris memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "maksudmu...kyung soo?" kris menjawab dengan enggan dan meletakkan kaleng soda di meja.

"ahh, maksudku kyung soo, kau kenal?" ucap chanyeol sambil mengganti channel tv dan menatap tv dengan tidak berminat "tidak, aku tidak kenal" jawab kris seadanya.

"kalau kau tidak kenal, bagaimana mungkin kau tau namanya dengan benar?"chanyeol melirik kris yang sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya dan chanyeol merasa kris sedang berbohong.

"nama orang korea kan banyak yang sama, maksudku kalau namanya kyung baek itu..." kris terdiam sejenak berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal "kurang pas, dan tiba-tiba saja nama kyung soo melintas di kepalaku, hahahahahahaha" kris tertawa garing untuk mencairkan suasana dan mendapat tinjuan pelan di lengannya yang artinya itu gagal.

"percuma saja bertanya padamu" chanyeol memutar bola matanya, kesal pada kris. Merasa triknya berhasil kris hanya menyeringai.

"bagaimana kuliah mu kris?" kris menoleh saat chanyeol bertanya. "baik, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai sekarang" kris menanggapi sambil tersenyum. "kuliah di jurusan kedokteran tidak lah seburuk yang ku kira, aku kira aku akan bosan hanya dengan membaca buku-buku tebal itu" kris tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana ia bingung dengan tulisan-tulisan berisi nama-nama obat. "kau sudah memikirkan akan memilih jurusan apa di perguruan tinggi nanti?"

"entah lah...aku seperti tidak ada arah dan tujuan" chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"kau ingin jadi atlit basket..dulu"

"tidak banyak masa lalu yang ku ingat...hahhh...aku merasa banyak yang kulupakan atau memang masa laluku tidak ada yang penting untuk di ingat" chanyeol terkekeh dan tidak menyadari air muka kris yang sudah berubah.

"jadi? Kau mau masuk jurusan apa?" kris bersuara dan berusaha menjauhkan chanyeol dari 'masa lalu'.

"aku akan ambil jurusan bisnis...mungkin" chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanda tak yakin. "bagaimana kabar suho?"

"dia baik, dan dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran spesialis jantung dan pembuluh darah" kris mengambil sodanya dan menenggaknya.

"hey! Apa kalian janjian untuk masuk kedokteran?" protes chanyeol yang langsung menghadap kris.

"hahahahahahaha, itu hanya kebetulan, lagi pula aku juga mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam, suho memiliki resiko yang lebih besar dalam bekerja nanti" kris terkekeh.

"punyamu juga sama bahayanya...aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" chanyeol menatap kris dengan mata besarnya tampak seperti aegyeo.

"baiklah, pakailah pakaian hangat...tsk, sebenarnya aku sangat malas keluar di musim gugur" kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya begitu mendengar persetujuan kris dan kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol memakai sweater hitam di atas baju lengan panjangnya dan syal berwarna hitam dan melingkarkannya ke leher dengan sempurna serta tidak lupa dengan kacamata besarnya yang menghias wajahnya sehingga membuatnya semakin tampan.

**.**

.

Kris dan chanyeol menelusuri jalanan seoul di tengah udara malam yang dingin. Kris memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel coklatnya, kris melirik chanyeol yang berjalan dengan santai.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya kris setelah cukup lama mereka diam "dan haruskah kita berjalan kaki? Kita bisa pakai mobil ku kalau kau mau dan bodohnya kau menolaknya" kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, entah lah dia hanya merasa sangat ingin jalan kaki saat ini.

"kita ke insadong, dan makan dobokki, itu pasti akan sangat enak" chanyeol tersenyum dan menutup matanya saat membayangkan dirinya makan dobokki. Kris hanya diam menatap teman abnormalnya dan berjalan sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menoleh pada kris. Dan bercanda dengan kris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel dan membandingkan ponsel mereka sehingga mereka tidak fokus di jalan. Saat melintasi daerah pertokoan...

BRUK!

Kris mengangkat wajahnya cepat saat mendengar bunyi 'bruk' chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapati seseorang tersungkur tidak jauh dari mereka dengan belanjaan yang tercecer dan dua tongkat yang biasa digunakan orang yang mengalami masalah pada kakinya yang terletak tak berdaya di tanah. Chanyeol dan kris menghampirinya, kris memungut satu per satu barang-barang itu, ada roti, beberapa bungkus ramen, snack, beberapa kotak susu strawberry dan kris memasukkan semua itu ke tempatnya. Sementara chanyeol memungut tongkat milik orang itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya chanyeol yang tampak khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja" senyumnya dan menerima belanjaannya yang disodorkan kris "terima kasih" ia tersenyum pada kris. Kris hanya menanggapi dengan senyum juga. Chanyeol menatap sosok di depannya dengan intens.

Sosok itu...pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan sweater putih dan surai brunette serta syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya dan wajah kecil bermata bulatnya yang membuat eyesmile saat tersenyum itu membuat chanyeol terpana.

Deg...Deg...Deg...

Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan organ vitalnya...jantung.

**Baekhyun POV**

"tsk, belanjaan ini terlalu banyak, bagaimana aku bisa membawanya jika kedua tanganku juga harus menggunakan tongkat"

"tsk, apa yang ibu pikirkan, menyuruh anaknya yang cacat belanja sementara anaknya yang lebih normal dibiarkan bersantai di rumah"

Aku menggumam sepanjang jalan merasa tak terima atas perlakuan ibu, jelas aku sangat kesusahan sekarang, tangan kanan penuh dengan belanjaan sekaligus menggunakan tongkat.

BRUK!

Pantat ku sukses mendarat di tanah atau semen atau aspal, ah terserah. Rasanya sakit sekali dan tentunya memalukan. Aku mengambil batu yang menjadi alasan aku jatuh dan melemparnya ke arah jalan. Berjalan menggunakan tongkat memang menyusahkan.

Tap tap tap...

Ku dengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat, ku dongakkan kepala ku dan melihat dua orang pria sedang mengambil barang-barang ku. Si pirang memungut belanjaan ku yang tercecer dan yang satu lagi sedang mengambil kedua tongkat ku.

Ahh, aku merepotkan orang lain lagi...

Tiba-tiba lenganku di tarik dengan pelan, ku lihat si kacamata tepat di depanku...membantu ku berdiri, heh?

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya yang tampak khawatir...mungkin.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku dan menerima kantung belanjaan yang di sodorkan oleh si pirang "terima kasih" ucap ku sambil tersenyum dan di balas senyum juga. Tampan...kedua orang ini begitu tampan, tapi si kacamata lebih tampan, ku lirik si kacamata...dan dia err sedang menatapku?

**Baekhyun POV end**

Kris menatap chanyeol dengan heran dan melirik sosok di depannya dengan pandangan yang sama. Kris menepuk bahu chanyeol cukup keras hingga chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya dan membuat sosok di depan mereka terkejut dengan perlakuan kris.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes chanyeol tak terima.

"kita mau ke insadong kan? Cepat, aku tak mau tidur lebih larut hari ini" kris menatap sosok manis di depannya sambil tersenyum. "kami permisi dulu, hati-hati lah..."

"ya...hati-hati, jangan sampai tongkatmu menginjak batu atau kerikil, itu akan membuatmu jatuh dengan tidak elit" chanyeol terkekeh dan baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"kau sangat tidak sopan chanyeol, kau tidak boleh begitu! Minta maaf!" kris memaksa chanyeol untuk membungkuk dan chanyeol hanya menurut.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung" chanyeol membungkuk sebentar dan tersenyum sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun saat ia membungkuk tadi.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mengetahui nama sosok yang tadi membungkuk padanya, setelah ia perhatikan wajah sosok ini, ia merasa mengenalnya. Dia mirip dengan...Park Chan Yeol, teman kecilnya, teman yang bilang dia akan menemani baekhyun kemana pun dan akan senantiasa mendorong kursi roda baekhyun kemana pun.

"chan yeol..." lirih baekhyun.

"ya?" chanyeol melihat baekhyun.

"perkenalkan...aku...baekhyun...Byun Baek Hyun" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sementara chanyeol menatap baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan kris hanya bingung melihat mereka.

**.**

.  
.

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 4... ^^'  
maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...  
saya udah coba buat lebih panjang di chap ini...  
cukup sulit juga mikir gimana chanyeol bisa ketemu dengan baekhyun... =.=  
tapi akhirnya selesai juga chap ini...  
moga ga bosan bacanya, ya? ^^**

**Thanks To**

**Jessica807: hehe,,kan biar penasaran...  
di chap ini udah coba saya panjangin ceritanya, moga ga bosan bacanya, nae? ^^  
keep read and review yaa?  
salam kecup :***

**Indaah: nah, sekarang gimana?  
udah ada yang benar tebakannya? ^^  
chap ini agak saya panjangin ceritanya moga ga bosan bacanya... T^T  
nae,,makasih atas semangatnya... ^^  
namanya udah indaah aja sekarang...kkkk... ^^  
keep read and review yaa?  
salam kecup :***

**Unnamed EXOstand:  
hehehehe,,tiba-tiba terlintas aja ide itu...  
keep read and review yaa?  
salam kecup :***

**Thanks buat yang udah baca ini...**

**Please read and review yaa? ^^**


	5. The Unexpected

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

"**perkenalkan...aku...baekhyun...Byun Baek Hyun"**

_**.**_

.

**The Unexpected  
**

_**.**_

.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan chanyeol, rasanya seperti mimpi. Dan chanyeol sudah jauh berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada lagi chanyeol si berambut keriting model jamur. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana chanyeol bermain basket dengan keras supaya bisa tumbuh tinggi dan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi roda memperhatikan chanyeol dan berteriak menyemangatinya.

**Flashback**

"chanyeol..." teriak baekhyun dari tepi lapangan. Chanyeol menoleh dan berlari menuju baekhyun.

"kau datang?" chanyeol berjongkok di depan baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"bibi byun memperbolehkan mu? Atau kau kabur lagi? Aku tidak mau di marahi lagi oleh ibu karena dituduh mengajak mu keluar di tengah musim gugur" chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

"aku sudah minta izin, tenang saja..." baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kotak kepada chanyeol.

"apa ini?" chanyeol membuka kotaknya dan mengeluarkan isinya. "kapan kau membeli ini?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, sehun mengajak ku jalan-jalan 2 hari yang lalu ke myeongdong, dan aku melihatnya, aku menghabiskan uang jajan ku untuk itu kau tau" baekhyun menunjuk kalung bermata kalung bola basket itu.

"terima kasih..." chanyeol menarik hidung baekhyun pelan.

"sama-sama, berbalik lah aku akan memakaikannya untuk mu" chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan baekhyun memasangkan kalung itu pada chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum.

"lain kali, aku yang akan membelikan mu sesuatu, aku janji" chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking baekhyun.

**Flashback off**

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya saat sudah di kamar, ia menatap nomor HP chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"kau sangat tampan sekarang, bahkan kau sangat tinggi jauh melebihi aku..." baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi.

'perkenalkan...aku...baekhyun...Byun Baek Hyun'

'nama yang bagus, aku jarang bertemu dengan seorang Byun, chanyeol...Park Chan Yeol dan ini Wu Yi Fan atau bisa kau panggil kris, dia teman china ku, ahh kami sangat terburu-buru sekarang, ku tinggalkan nomor HP ku, hubungi aku dan kita akan bertemu lagi'

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kemudian memeluknya.

"chanyeol benar-benar melupakan ku, tidak ku kira dia seserius itu dengan ucapannya...aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu saat itu channie..."

**.**

.

Chanyeol turun dari motor sportnya, pagi ini ia berangkat lebih awal ke sekolah, sepupunya itu ingin meminjam pr miliknya, dengan warna dasar putih, dasi hitam dengan garis merah di ujung dasi dan jas sekolah berwarna coklat tua, dengan celana senada warna jas. Chanyeol tampak begitu menawan dan tentu saja kacamata chanyeol merupakan nilai tambah.

"chanyeoool..." chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

"pagi luhan" luhan mengapit lengan chanyeol dan tersenyum padanya.

"pagi, aku belum mengerjakan pr sejarah ku..." luhan merengek pada chanyeol dan hanya dibalas senyum.

"kau boleh meminjam punya ku, dan kau tidak perlu merengek seperti itu karena kau tau aku akan meminjamkannya, kan? Trik lama..." chanyeol dan luhan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah mewah mereka, luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban chanyeol, dia tau dan selalu tau kalau chanyeol akan memberikan apa yang dia mau.

"pagi ini cuaca semakin dingin saja...bahkan aku sudah mengenakan syal" luhan memengang syalnya, chanyeol tersenyum.

"ini pertengahan musim gugur xiao lu, suhu akan semakin turun dan kau harus selalu memakai pakaian hangat, okay? Aku tidak mau dengar kalau kau sakit" chanyeol mencubit pipi luhan.

Sesampainya di kelas luhan segera melepas apitannya pada chanyeol dan segera duduk, mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan bersiap mencatat punya chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meminjamkannya dan duduk di sebelah luhan, memperhatikan luhan yang sedang menyalin.

"chan chan!" chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara chen. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang di balik chen.

"siapa itu?"

"kyung soo, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu park chan yeol" chen terkekeh. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo.

"mau apa?" ketus chanyeol, luhan menoleh ke chanyeol kemudian menatap kyungsoo.

"menemui mu, aku kan sudah bilang kita akan sering bertemu.." kyungsoo berjalan ke arah chanyeol dan duduk di depannya.

"siapa dia?" luhan menunjuk kyungsoo dengan pen yang di pegangnya.

"hanya teman dari jauh..." chanyeol tersenyum "salin lagi sejarah mu, itu cukup banyak.." chanyeol mengacak rambut luhan dan kyungsoo menatapnya tak suka.

"chanyeol, boleh aku minta nomor HP mu, supaya aku lebih mudah menghubungi mu" kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan malas, chen hanya menatap mereka dalam diam, dia sudah memperingati kyungsoo untuk memulai pertemanan dari awal dengan chanyeol tanpa mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu chanyeol.

"ini, catat sendiri" chanyeol menyerahkan smartphonenya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyimpan nomor chanyeol dan tersenyum kemudian mengembalikan ponsel chanyeol.

"sudah, lain kali kita harus keluar bersama, okay?" kyungsoo melipat tangannya di meja chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol.

"err,,kita bicara di luar..." chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk keluar bersamanya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kyungsoo lakukan, ia merasa kyungsoo masuk tanpa permisi ke hidupnya. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang ia temui semalam, ia merasa kyungsoo sangat tidak di butuhkan.

Chen dan luhan hanya menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan bingung. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mari menyalin sejarah chanyeol.

"sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" chanyeol menatap kyungsoo secara serius.

"aku...Do Kyung Soo, murid kelas 3 semester akhir di Hannyoung, dan aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman lama, kalau pun kau tidak mengenal ku, aku mengenal mu dan kita bisa memulai pertemanan dari awal lagi, bukan?" kyungsoo membalas tatapan chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke sekolah mu, jangan ganggu aku di sekolah, ini sudah memasuki semester akhir dan akan ada ujian kelulusan. Aku ingin serius dan tolong sekali lagi jangan ganggu aku, okay?" chanyeol melepas genggamannya pada lengan kyungsoo. "jika ada perlu apa-apa, kirim pesan saja" chanyeol melangkah menuju kelasnya tak menghiraukan kyungsoo yang melompat senang di belakangnya.

**.**

.

Chanyeol merapikan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia melirik chen yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"apa?" chanyeol memakai tasnya dan menatap chen.

"aku pulang denganmu hari ini, okay? Aku sedang ingin menginap, hehehehehe" chen menyengir dan chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas.

"tumben, tapi yaa terserah lah asal kau tidak mengganggu ku saat aku belajar saja" chanyeol tersenyum pada luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol. Chen menatap luhan sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol.

"kau suka padanya?" pertanyaan chen sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari chanyeol.

"tidak..." chanyeol melangkah keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh chen di belakang.

"lalu...kenapa kau begitu baik padanya?"

"tidak ada alasan aku harus jahat padanya, bukan?" chanyeol memainkan kunci motornya.

"yaaa bukan maksudnya kau harus jahat padanya, hanya saja kau sedikit berlebihan" chen mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan chanyeol.

"luhan itu manis, baik, dan mirip dengan sehun..." air muka chanyeol berubah saat menyebut nama sehun. Chen yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum, sehun adalah satu-satunya saudara –angkat– chanyeol dan sekarang ada seseorang yang mirip dengan sehun dan itu luhan. Pantas aja chanyeol begitu menyayangi luhan.

Chen dan chanyeol keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka. Chanyeol menatap ke langit terlihat awan hitam bergulung-gulung dan kadang-kadang terdengar suara gemuruh guntur di kejauhan.

"sudah mau hujan rupanya, ayo cepat aku tidak mau basah kuyub nanti" chen melangkah menuju parkiran, chanyeol berjalan mengikutinya dengan tatapan menuju langit. Angin saat ini terasa begitu lain, dan bau hujan mulai merebak masuk ke paru-paru chanyeol. Ada yang lain, dia merasa akan bertemu seseorang nanti.

"chanyeol, cepat!" chen berbalik dan menarik lengan chanyeol. Sepupunya memang terkadang sangat aneh.

"siapa yang mau bawa?" tanya chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tiba di parkiran.

"kau saja, kan kaki mu panjang dan cepat lah ini sudah gerimis"

**.**

.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Jalanan kota seoul tidak begitu padat sore ini. Mungkin karena mendung dan cuaca yang cukup dingin, membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah.

Netra chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang ia kenal di sebrang jalan sana, sedang kesusahan dengan payung di tangannya. Chanyeol mengerem motornya mendadak dan membuatnya mendapat makian dari chen.

"YA! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" chen menepuk punggung chanyeol cukup keras. Chanyeol menepikan motornya dan turun dari motor.

"kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dan pastikan motor ku selamat" chanyeol melempar kunci motornya pada chen dan segera menyebrang jalan.

"dasar! Kau sangat tidak bertanggung jawab PARK CHAN YEOL!" setelah memaki chanyeol –yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol– chen melajukan motor chanyeol menuju rumah.

**.**

.

Baekhyun sedang kesusahan dengan payungnya tapi ia harus segera menggunakannya jika tidak ingin basah kuyub nantinya. Tapi tongkatnya seolah mengejeknya, ingin dia membuang tongkat itu, tapi jika dia buang dia tidak akan bisa berjalan. Hujan yang semula hanya rintik-rintik mulai menjadi gerimis, baekhyun semakin mengutuk kondisinya. Tiba-tiba payung baekhyun diambil alih oleh seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol sedang tersenyum dan memanyunginya.

"aku datang di saat yang tepat bukan?" chanyeol terkekeh dan baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"te...terima kasih chanyeol"

"sama-sama byunbaek, sekarang kau mau ku antar, pulang? Ku harap tidak ada penolakan karena aku sudah merelakan turun dari motor ku demi seorang byunbaek" chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang berjalan menggunakan kedua tongkatnya itu. Tampak tidak kesusahan karena mungkin baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"kau...tidak kesusahan dengan tongkat itu?" baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol.

"tidak, ini lebih nyaman dibandingkan menggunakan kursi roda dulu..."

"ohh,,sudah berapa lama?"

"sekitar 2 tahun, tapi aku sudah mulai menggunakan kursi roda sejak kecil. Kaki kanan ku cacat permanen akibat jatuh dari tangga" chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menggendong baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak capek menopang badannya dengan tongkat.

Hujan semakin deras membuat lengan baekhyun sebelah kiri basah, angin semakin berhembus kencang. Baekhyun benci dingin, tubuhnya tidak bisa mentoleransi cuaca seperti ini. Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang menggigil dan mengerti kalau baekhyun kedinginan.

"bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke caffe atau semacamnya? Hujan sangat tidak memungkinkan kita untuk terus berjalan."

Pandangan chanyeol mengabur akibat beberapa tetes hujan menimpa kaca matanya, membuatnya mau tak mau melepas kacamatanya. Untung dia masih bisa melihat jalan, hanya saja beberapa tulisan terlihat kabur.

"boleh saja, ehh, kau melepas kacamata mu? Memang bisa lihat?" baekhyun menyadari chanyeol yang melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya ke dalam saku jas seragamnya.

"bisa, minus ku belum terlalu parah..." chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

**.**

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun memasuki sebuah caffe dan mengambil tempat di sudut samping jendela. Baekhyun menyandarkan kedua tongkatnya ke sudut tembok dan chanyeol mengeluarkan kacamatanya dan mengelapnya kemudian mengenakannya kembali.

"lepaskan jas seragam mu, kau akan kedinginan kalau kau tetap memakainya" chanyeol melepas jas seragamnya dan memberikannya pada baekhyun "pakai punya ku, masih kering..."

"terima kasih..." baekhyun mengenakan jas seragam chanyeol, harum...ada aroma chanyeol di jas itu dan membuat baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman.

"nah, sekarang kau ingin pesan apa?" chanyeol melihat menu dan memesan secangkir capuccino dan fruit cake.

"hmmmmm, cafe latte dan strawberry cheese cake" baekhyun meletakkan menunya dan tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut. Sepeninggal sang pelayan, chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya duduk diam entah harus berbicara apa, mereka juga bingung.

"jadi...apa kau tau tak merasa takut pada ku? Maksud ku kita baru pertama bertemu dan kau membiarkan ku membawa mu ke sini" chanyeol memulai percakapan berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"tidak...kau orang yang baik, jadi apa yang harus kutakutkan" baekhyun tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya.

"apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir?"

"aku akan bilang ke ibu dan hyung ku bahwa aku menunggu hujan reda. Mereka tau aku tidak bisa menggunakan payung" baekhyun terkekeh.

"sebenarnya, tadi aku ingin menyuruh sepupu ku turun dan berjalan kaki pulang, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir mungkin akan sulit membawa mu dengan motor"

"jika aku sendirian mungkin bisa, tapi aku bersama dengan tongkat ku"

"jika kita keluar bersama lagi, aku akan membawa mobil, jadi tidak akan kesulitan lagi" chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

"kau punya mobil?"

"tidak, tapi aku bisa pinjam pada chen" chanyeol terkekeh dan baekhyun hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

**.**

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah baekhyun. Baekhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hujan sudah reda, jadi payung sudah tak diperlukan. Jas seragam chanyeol juga sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

"lain kali...jika hujan, hubungi aku saja, okay?"

"baik lah, tapi aku sungguh tidak mau merepotkan mu"

"aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan oleh mu"

"chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" chanyeol dan baekhyun sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan mata chanyeol membulat ketika melihat sosok itu.

**.**

.

**Nah nah, balik lagi dengan saya... .  
ini udah chapter 5, udah mau fokus sama BaekYeol/ChanBaek disini...hehe ^^**

**Thanks To**

**Jessica807:  
nah, udah lanjut nih. Heehee coba tebak lagi siapa tau kali ini tepat tebakannya... ^^  
heehee, karena masa lalu chanyeol memang ga bagus untuk diingat... xD  
sekarang udah mulai fokus sama ChanBaek kok, yang lain bakal dibuat selingan aja... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... .  
thanks banget chingu...  
salam kecup :***

**Indaah:  
ini udah di ksi tau kok kenapa baekhyun pincang, dan udah mulai fokus juga sama ChanBaek moment ^^  
nanti abang(?)nya baekhyun juga muncul kok, tapi bukan si Baek Bom loh yaa...kkkkk...  
tebak lagi chingu siapa tau bener...kkkkk...  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Unnamed EXOstand:  
iyaa, si chanyeol amnesia, sebagian ingatannya hilang... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ela:**

**Terima kasih... ^^  
keep read dan review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup... :***

**Please read and review ya, karena review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk saya... ^^**

**Thanks udah baca ff ini... :***


	6. amoureuse

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

_**Amoureuse**_

**.**

.

"**chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

**.**

.

"kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat kai yang turun dari motor.

"aku yang bertanya duluan seharusnya kau yang menjawab" kai memutar bola matanya malas dan menghampiri chanyeol "aku..menjemput seseorang dan siapa ini?" kai menunjuk baekhyun menggunakan kunci motornya.

"oh, ini baekhyun dan baekhyun ini kim jong in atau kau bisa memanggilnya kai dan dia sepupuku" chanyeol tersenyum dan baekhyun menjabat tangan kai dengan senyum.

"salam kenal kai" baekhyun melepaskan jabatannya dan kai hanya menatap baekhyun penuh arti. Baekhyun yang merasa canggung mengalihkan pandangannya ke chanyeol.

"jadi, siapa yang kau jemput?" chanyeol mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kalian..." sontak baekhyun dan chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seseorang memakai sweater berwarna soft blue, celana panjang krim, sneakers coklat dan syal coklat melingkar di lehernya.

"kyungsoo?" chanyeol berucap pelan, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"oh hai chanyeol!" kyungsoo menghampiri mereka dan melihat baekhyun "oh, jadi baekhyun ini..." baekhyun hanya menatap kyungsoo bingung.

"kau kenal?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun sambil menunjuk kyungsoo

"tidak...aku jarang keluar rumah, hanya waktu ke sekolah dan belanja saja jadi aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan tetangga" chanyeol kembali menatap kai yang masih kebingungan.

"dia siapamu?"

"err...pacar..." jawaban kai sukses membuat mata besar chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"heh? Dia..." chanyeol menunjuk kyungsoo "pacarmu?!" kai mengangguk

"kenapa? Kau seperti baru melihat setan saja" kai menarik kyungsoo agar berdiri di dekatnya "eum, aku tau kau...beberapa hari ini didatangi kyungsoo, kan? Dia bilang padaku dia seperti mengenalmu...mengenalmu bukan berarti kau kenal dia..." kai menggaruk tengkuknya

Baekhyun hanya menatap makhluk-makhluk didepannya dengan bingung, sungguh dia sangat tidak mengerti. Chanyeol hanya menatap kai dan kyungsoo dengan tatapan WTF

"errr...aku kira dia seorang stalker atau apapun itu" chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya

"rasa penasaran kyungsoo itu sangat besar dan dia bilang dia sangat akrab denganmu dulu jadi dia ingin mencoba menjadi temanmu lagi" baekhyun mengernyit mendengar penjelasan kai.

"pacarmu itu mengerikan...dia bertindak seperti mengenal aku dan gelagatnya seperti dia suka padaku dan itu membuatku takut dan jauhkan dia dariku, okay?" chanyeol melirik kyungsoo, dan hanya dibalas tatapan tak suka dari kyungsoo.

"YA! Aku kan hanya menyapa teman lama, kau itu sangat tidak sopan, apa hanya karena aku mendekati mu itu artinya aku suka padamu? Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri dan lagi pula kalau aku suka padamu itu sudah lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu" kyungsoo berbicara panjang lebar sementara kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya ya, seharusnya kau menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mu secara jelas!" chanyeol membalas perkataan kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya melongo melihat tingkah aneh chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat.

Kai kembali menatap baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas dan dia tersenyum.

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat?!" chanyeol tampak tak suka dengan tatapan kai terhadap baekhyun.

"ah, bukan apa-apa...mari kita pergi sekarang kyungsoo...bye-bye sepupu tampan" kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dan kembali menoleh ke baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan motornya.

"pergi saja sana...bawa pacar cerewet mu jauh-jauh!" chanyeol berteriak pada kai yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam ia kembali mengingat bagaimana kai menatapnya tadi, kai...ia kenal padanya, tentu saja.

"byunbaek?" chanyeol menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan

"ah, ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut baekhyun "kau melamun...sudah masuk sana, suhu semakin turun" baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke rumah tak lupa melambai pada chanyeol.

**.**

.

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya, jarinya mengetuk sesuai dengan irama lagu. Kelasnya sedang kosong sekarang, Kim songsaenim sedang berhalangan hari ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup pandangan chanyeol dan chanyeol otomatis melepaskan tangan itu.

"chanyeol..." luhan tersenyum saat chanyeol menoleh dan bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah chanyeol "chen mana?"

"atap..." chanyeol menjawab sekedarnya. Luhan melihat chanyeol sangat berbeda hari ini, dia terkesan dingin.

"aku tidak suka bila tidak diperhatikan!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"aku sedang tak enak badan xiao lu..." chanyeol melepas earphonenya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja

"kau sakit?" luhan ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap chanyeol.

"hujan kemarin cukup hebat, kau tau?"

"bukannya kau pulang dengan motor? Dan kau kan suka gila-gilaan kalau pakai motor, mana mungkin kehujanan"

"kemarin aku jalan kaki..."

"wow...apa alasan mu berjalan kaki?"

"saat kau melihat objek yang sangat menarik...dan kau berpikir untuk berjalan bersamanya" chanyeol tersenyum.

"apa objek itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?"

"xiao lu masih yang terbaik..." chanyeol menarik hidung luhan pelan dan menegakkan duduknya.

Satu yang luhan tau, cepat atau lambat...mungkin objek itu akan menggeser posisinya dari prioritas utama chanyeol.

**.**

.

Chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan kaki hari ini, bukan karena ia tak enak badan jadi ia memilih berjalan kaki tapi sosok manis bernama baekhyun yang menjadi alasannya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin bertiup melewatinya. Angin musim gugur memang cukup kencang, mata chanyeol menatap sosok kecil bertongkat di depannya. Senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya ia segera berlari untuk mengejar sosok itu.

"YO! Byunbaek!" chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak baekhyun saat sudah sejajar dengannya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut.

"aku kira siapa, kau mengagetkanku dengan suara berat mu" baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sementara chanyeol hanya menyengir.

"kau berjalan kaki lagi?" baekhyun mengernyit

"errr...sepupu ku meminjam motor ku" ucap chanyeol bohong. Dan baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria. "kau tidak merasa dingin? Angin bertiup cukup kencang hari ini"

"sedikit sih, aku lupa menggunakan jaket ku tadi"

"mau pakai punyaku?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng mendengar tawaran chanyeol

Baekhyun dan chanyeol berbincang sepanjang jalan, baekhyun senang walaupun chanyeol tidak ingat padanya tapi chanyeol sangat baik padanya.

"byunbaek..."

"hm?"

"err...kau kelas berapa?"

"kelas 3 semester akhir" baekhyun tersenyum

"wow jadi kita sama, jadi kau mau melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" chanyeol bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Mungkin dia berencana untuk ikut ke universitas yang sama.

"belum tau...atau mungkin aku tidak akan kuliah..." baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit

"kenapa?"

"kalaupun aku kuliah, untuk apa? Kantor mana yang mau menerimaku? Tidak ada posisi yang cocok untuk orang cacat, dan kalau aku ambil jurusan kedokteran...mana ada yang percaya dokter cacat?" baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kondisinya sementara chanyeol hanya diam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun yang terkesan pesimis.

"kau...bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan, tidak peduli kau cacat atau tidak"

"bisa jadi apa aku nanti? Berjalan dengan benar saja aku tak bisa..."

"kau bisa jadi guru taman kanak-kanak...salah satunya..." baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah chanyeol, dan mendapati chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol masih tidak berubah, masih dengan pemikirannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback **

"chanchan kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti kau mau jadi apa?" baekhyun duduk di rerumputan bersama chanyeol dan kursi roda di sampingnya.

"atlet basket, aku akan melompat tinggi dan melempar bola ke ring dengan...shuuu...tepat" chanyeol menirukan adegan melempar bola basket dan baekhyun hanya terkekeh "kalau baekkie?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau...berjalan saja tidak bisa, bagaimana bisa aku punya sebuah cita-cita?" baekhyun memperhatikan bunga rumput yang ada di tangannya.

"baekkie...bisa jadi guru taman kanak-kanak...misalnya..." chanyeol menyengir dan baekhyun menatap chanyeol "baekkie kan ramah, suka bercanda, dan manis...pasti banyak anak-anak yang suka padamu" chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas dan baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Flashback off**

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban chanyeol "menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak?" chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"jangan bercanda..."

"aku tidak bercanda byunbaek...kau kan lucu jadi anak-anak pasti suka" chanyeol berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku

"iya mungkin juga sih..."

"hahahahahaha, kau hanya terlalu pesimis byunbaek..." chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak baekhyun pelan "masa depan pasti akan berteman baik dengan mu" chanyeol tersenyum manis dan membuat jantung baekhyun berdegup.

"ahh...iya...terima kasih chanyeol..." baekhyun tersenyum "sebenarnya kalau bisa...aku ingin menjaga toko saja...itu lebih mudah, daripada harus menjadi seorang bawahan" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kau ingin buka toko apa kalau bisa?"

"caffe...atau toko bunga, dan toko sovenir..." baekhyun terkekeh sementara chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"itu bukan ide yang buruk...suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa membuka toko mu sendiri" chanyeol mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas.

"jadi...kau ingin kemana sekarang?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol.

"entah lah...yang jelas aku belum ingin pulang, jika sudah sampai di rumah aku harus belajar dan itu membosankan dan membuatku stres" chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"kau sangat bekerja keras chanyeol, aku saja jarang belajar..."

"mungkin karena kau pintar jadi kau tidak perlu belajar keras seperti ku" chanyeol membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak pintar, hanya matematika saja yang ku suka..."

"matematika itu mudah, mudah...membuatmu gila..." chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya dan baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban chanyeol dan tiba-tiba chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa?" baekhyun menghentikan kekehennya dan menoleh pada chanyeol.

"eumm...apa kau lapar?"

"sedikit..."

"bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu?"

"boleh...tapi kau yang traktir hahahahahahaha" baekhyun tertawa dan chanyeol hanya mendengus.

"ya ya...baik lah..."

**.**

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku yang memuat tentang kimia saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol tersentak dan segera menoleh, dan luhan sudah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ya, kau mengagetkanku..." chanyeol mengambil salah satu buku tebal dari rak buku yang cukup tinggi dan membiarkan luhan tetap memeluknya.

"kau saja yang terlalu serius dengan buku-buku itu..." luhan melepas peluknya dan berdiri di samping chanyeol.

"tumben kau ke perpustakaan"

"aku mencarimu, aku kesepian di kelas..." luhan mengambil sebuah buku secara asal. Chanyeol meliriknya dan tersenyum, luhan memang selalu seperti itu membuatnya sangat gemas.

"baiklah, jadi apa kau akan tahan menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kimia di sini?"

"aku tahan, perpustakaan tidak buruk..." luhan tersenyum pada chanyeol yang memandangnya ragu.

Chanyeol dan luhan duduk di sebuah tempat di sudut perpustakaan, chanyeol serius mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sementara luhan hanya melipatkan tangannya di meja dengan kepala terkulai lemas diatasnya. Bosan. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka disini, dan luhan dari tadi melakukan apa-apa.

"chanyeol, apa masih banyak?" hanya anggukan yang didapatnya.

"chanyeol, apa tidak bisa dilanjut besok?" chanyeol menggeleng dan luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"chanyeol...chan...yeol...park...chan...chan" luhan menggumam, sudah 45 menit mereka disini dan chanyeol masih berkutat dengan buku kimia yang berdebu itu.

"apa luhanie?" chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"aku ingin bertanya..."

"apa?"

"siapa orang yang berhasil membuat mu turun dari motor hanya untuk berjalan bersamanya?" luhan menatap chanyeol serius

"kau tidak kenal..." chanyeol menaikkan kacamatanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"siapa? Beri tahu aku..." luhan menatap chanyeol sangat dekat

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak kenal..." chanyeol menusuk-nusuk kening luhan dengan pen-nya.

"ya sudah, dasar pelit..." luhan mencubit lengan chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya mengadu kesakitan.

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya sementara luhan hanya duduk, memainkan pensil, pen, dan segala hal milik chanyeol. Diliriknya chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan buku tebal kimia...tampan...chanyeol sangat tampan, dan mereka juga cukup dekat. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa mungkin chanyeol memiliki rasa suka padanya...ya...walaupun hanya sedikit. Jujur saja...luhan merasa ia suka pada chanyeol.

**.**

.

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, ia melangkah pelan dengan tongkatnya, ia bergidik saat angin dingin khas musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. Saat hampir sampai ke gerbang ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing disana. Kai.

"baekhyun hyung..."

"oh...hai kai..." baekhyun merasa canggung bertemu kai setelah sekian tahun dan tanpa chanyeol. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah bertemu kai sendirian selalu ada chanyeol di sisinya.

"tidak perlu secanggung itu hyung..." kai menyandarkan punggung ke tembok sekolah baekhyun, setiap orang yang lewat pasti menoleh sebentar ke mereka.

"aku...tidak canggung, jadi...ada apa?"

"kau terkejut?"

"maksudmu?"

"tentang chanyeol hyung...kau terkejut dia tidak mengenalmu?"

"..."

"memang wajar kalau dia tidak mengenalmu..."

"banyak yang berubah dariku, tidak mungkin chanyeol kenal dengan ku..."

"tapi aku masih mengingatmu..."

"..." baekhyun terdiam, ia merasa kai sangat menakutkan padahal kai hanya berbicara seperti biasa padanya. Mungkin topik pembicaraan yang di bawa oleh kai yang membuat baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Kai yang melihat baekhyun hanya diam kembali membuka suaranya.

"baekhyun hyung...apa kau masih ingat sehun?"

"iya, aku masih ingat dia...siapa yang bisa melupakan sosok manis nan evil itu..." baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat sehun.

"kau tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"memang dia sekolah dimana sekarang?"

Kai menunjuk ke langit, dan baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kai lakukan.

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..." baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"sehun...sudah tinggal di sana..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6... .  
chapter ini agak lama selesainya soalnya bingung mikirin jalan ceritanya, tapi berkat support dari reader jadi selesai deh... ^^  
thanks yaaaa... :*  
maaf kalau kurang memuaskan chap ini... T^T**

**Thanks buat yang udah mau baca ff ini, dan tolong tinggalin jejak dong... ^.^ :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**Unnamed EXOstand:**

**Hehe, kyungsoo ga ada hubungan spesial kok sama byunbaek... ^^  
jadi intinya si kyungsoo itu cuma pacar kai yang penasaran sama chanyeol... ^^  
thanks for review yaa... ^^  
maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup... :***

**Indaah:**

**Hehe, kan biar bacanya agak greget gitu chingu... ^^ xDD  
aduh,,pipi saya melar kalau dicubitin... T^T  
hehe, nah yang manggil si chanchan waktu di depan rumah byunie itu udah tau kan? ^^  
thanks for review yaa... ^^  
maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
keep read and review yaa...  
di tunggu kritik dan sarannya... ^^  
salam kecup... :***

**SyJessi22:**

**Nah udah ada dikit BaekYeol/ChanBaek moment nih... ^^  
si kyungsoo ga bakal ganggu ChanBaek kok, kan dia udah jadi yayangnya si kai  
si kyungsoo cuma penasaran aja sama si yeol... ^^  
tapi nanti si kyungsoo ada lagi kok scenenya... ^^  
thanks for review yaa... ^^  
maaf juga kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
di tunggu kritik dan sarannya... ^^  
salam kecup... :***


	7. Quand l'amour commence

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.  
.

**Quand l'amour commence**

**.**

.

"**sehun...sudah tinggal di sana..."**

**.**

.

Mata baekhyun membulat mendengar perkataan kai. Apa-apaan ini? Kai sedang bercanda atau apa? Baekhyun tau kalau kai dan sehun tidak akrab, tapi candaannya sudah sangat berlebihan. Otak baekhyun terus memutar memikirkan perkataan aneh kai.

"kau jangan bercanda kai..." baekhyun membuka suaranya selama beberapa saat terdiam.

"aku serius hyung..."

"kau tau...itu sama sekali tidak lucu kai dan bahkan ini musim gugur tidak ada april mop di musim ini" baekhyun tersenyum kaku, berusaha membuat kai berkata bahwa dia sedang bercanda.

"apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda? Hyung, sebenci apapun aku pada sehun, aku tidak akan membuat lelucon tidak bermutu seperti ini!" kai meninggikan suaranya, membuat beberapa murid yang lewat menoleh. Sekolah masih tidak terlalu sepi saat ini, masih cukup banyak murid yang berkumpul dan berlalu lalang.

"kita bicara di tempat lain" kai merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika berbicara disini. Ia berjalan mendahului baekhyun, dan baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berhenti di taman dekat sekolah baekhyun, terlihat motor kai juga diparkir disini. Sengaja mungkin.

Kai dan baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di bangku samping tempat bermain, menghadap ke arah kolam ikan kecil. Baekhyun meletakkan tongkatnya sementara kai hanya duduk diam.

"jadi...kapan? Kapan sehun meninggal?" baekhyun membuka suara memecahkan suasana canggung antara mereka.

"sekitar dua tahun yang lalu...tepat satu bulan setelah kau meninggalkan korea" kai mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar membaca pesan singkat dari jongdae yang memintanya untuk membeli ramyun jika sudah pulang.

"dia meninggal karena apa? Sakit?"

Kai memasukkan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan tak penting dari hyungnya. Melempar pandangannya jauh ke depan.

"bukan...kau ingat paman park? Ayah chanyeol?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"sehun dipukuli hingga kritis...dan akhirnya pergi. Kau tau maksudku kan?" kai menghela napasnya.

"..."

Baekhyun tahu bagaimana ayah chanyeol, ayah chanyeol bukanlah orang yang baik, begitulah yang baekhyun pikirkan. Kadang saat baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah chanyeol, ia mendengar orang tua chanyeol sedang bertengkar dan chanyeol menyuruhnya mengabaikan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol sudah sangat bahkan amat sangat terbiasa dengan itu. Jika orang tua chanyeol sudah mulai melempar barang-barang, chanyeol pasti akan mengunci pintu, kemudian menutupi telinga sehun dan yang pastinya sehun akan menangis. Baekhyun? Dia hanya akan duduk di kursi rodanya, menunggu kapan pertengkaran itu selesai jadi dia bisa pulang ke rumah.

Tak jarang ibu chanyeol menangis dan ayahnya chanyeol memukul chanyeol dan sehun. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur tidak dipukuli seperti itu, tapi keluarganya juga tidak bisa dibilang lebih baik dari keluarga chanyeol.

"hyung?" satu tepukan mendarat di pundak baekhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"ahh, iya, maaf aku melamun..."

"tidak apa..." kai tersenyum dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"apa chanyeol tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada sehun?"

"tentu...saat paman akan melayangkan botol birnya ke kepala sehun, chanyeol pulang. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri...ia melihat bagaimana botol bir itu menghantam kepala sehun" kai menelan salivanya susah payah. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kai dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan chanyeol saat melihat hal itu.

"bagaimana bisa sehun ditinggal sendirian di rumah?"

"bibi pergi bekerja...seperti biasa pulangnya malam, dan chanyeol...kau tahu lah sekolah. Paman dan bibi sudah tidak tinggal satu rumah, kau tau itu kan? Entah kenapa hari itu paman datang lagi ke rumah itu..." kai membungkuk mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya dengan cukup keras ke arah kolam. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"chanyeol hyung...mengalami shock yang cukup...parah? Dia menjadi sangat aneh setelah pemakaman sehun, dia menjadi pendiam dan mengurung diri di kamar, kadang dia tertawa sendirian, marah, dan menangis tiba-tiba..." baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain. Air mata turun perlahan dari mata baekhyun. Hatinya sakit membayangkan kondisi chanyeol saat itu, dan di saat chanyeol terpuruk...baekhyun tidak ada disana.

"kau tau? Tak jarang ia memakai pakaian rapi dan bersiap keluar rumah, saat bibi bertanya dia menjawab 'aku ingin bermain bersama baekhyun bu...' dan bibi pasti akan menghentikannya dan bilang 'baekhyun sudah pindah sayang...' dan chanyeol akan marah-marah setelahnya,akhirnya bibi membawa chanyeol ke psikiater berharap kondisinya akan membaik"

Baekhyun diam, dia merasa sangat bersalah, walau itu sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya tapi tetap saja. Jika saja waktu itu dia ada disana, mungkin chanyeol akan merasa lebih baik. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"suatu hari chanyeol kabur dari rumah, dan kami semua sibuk mencarinya dan entah bagaimana chanyeol sudah di rumah sakit, dokter yang menanganinya bilang bahwa ia kecelakaan...seminggu kemudian dia pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan beberapa hari kemudian chanyeol mengalami demam yang cukup tinggi, sehingga dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dia tertidur selama dua hari, dan setelah terbangun sebagian ingatannya hilang dan dia lupa bahwa dia pernah kecelakaan dan hampir gila..." kai menghela napasnya berat, semua tentang chanyeol memang rumit. Baekhyun masih diam dengan wajah tertunduk, tidak ada kata-kata yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini. Suaranya yang melengking pun entah kemana.

"chanyeol hanya ingat apa yang kami aturkan untuk dia ingat..." baekhyun menoleh dengan segera ketika mendengar perkataan kai, dahinya mengerut.

"maksud mu?" akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, walau agak serak.

"dia...hanya tau kalau sehun meninggal karena sakit, dan untuk masalah dia melupakanmu aku tidak tau" baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kai sampaikan. Terlalu rumit.

"jadi...apa yang diingat chanyeol setelah bangun?" baekhyun melempar pandangannya jauh ke depan

"dia hanya ingat jika sehun meninggal karena sakit, dia ingat beberapa kenangan masa lalunya termasuk kris, suho, sehun, jongdae, dan aku. Dia lupa padamu, mengejutkan memang..." kai berhenti sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "kami hanya mengikuti pemikiran chanyeol, kami tidak ingin dia mengingat hal yang buruk...dan aku yakin dia masih mengingatmu di hatinya dan kau tau dia harus belajar sangat keras untuk bisa lompat kelas agar dia tidak ketinggalan, dia belajar sampai matanya minus dan berujung dengan kacamata yang selalu melekat di wajahnya" kai tersenyum kecil sementara baekhyun hanya diam.

**.**

.

Hari ini chanyeol bangun lebih pagi, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan berhenti sejenak ketika melihat posisi tidur chen yang tidak layak untuk dilihat. Chen tidur dengan kaki mengangkang lebar, dan baju yang terangkat sebelah, dengan selimut yang melilit lehernya dan jangan lupakan suara dengkuran kerasnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Jika chen menginap di rumahnya, mereka pasti sekamar dan dengan syarat chen tidur di bawah dengan kasur lipat.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan chen sudah berganti posisi baru untuk tidur. Chanyeol mengeluarkan baju rajut lengan panjang hitamnya dan dengan celana jeans. Di luar sudah semakin dingin, walaupun di rumah sudah ada penghangat ruangan rasanya tidak mungkin juga kalau chanyeol hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana biasa. Chanyeol berkaca dan menata rambutnya, mengeluarkan beberapa kata seperti 'kau tampan sekali', 'siapa pangeran yang ada di kaca itu', 'jika baekhyun melihatku, dia pasti akan terpesona'.

Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa ada perasaan lebih untuk baekhyun darinya, rencananya ia akan mendekati baekhyun beberapa hari ini dan kemudian menyatakan cintanya. Tapi mungkin ia akan mempercepat pernyataan cintanya.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Di depan kaca pula, kau sudah tidak waras rupanya" suara khas milik chen mengganggu pendengaran chanyeol, rupanya si chentroll itu sudah bangun dari hibernasinya.

"tsk, sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu kasur mu itu, sungguh sangat berantakan, seperti kandang saja" chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan chen. Berurusan dengan sepupunya memang sulit.

Chanyeol sedang memakan ramyunnya saat smartphone miliknya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari luhan. Chanyeol membuka isi pesannya dan tersenyum.

'**chanyeol, aku bosan di rumah. Aku merindukanmu.'**

Jari-jari panjang chanyeol bermain di atas layar ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan luhan. Ini hari sabtu, sekolah libur tentu saja.

'**aku juga merindukanmu xiao lu~ tapi bukannya kita baru bertemu kemarin. Dasar kau ini, aneh-aneh saja -_-'**

Chanyeol baru saja akan melanjutkan makan ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi. Sebuah nomor tidak terkenal terpampang di layar ponselnya. Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut dan ia mengulum senyumnya.

'**hai, ini baekhyun. Maaf baru mengirimi mu pesan sekarang.'**

Chanyeol mengetik dengan cepat, tidak sabar untuk membalas pesan itu.

'**tidak apa, hehe, aku kira aku tidak akan pernah mendapat pesan dari mu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'**

Chanyeol memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada ponselnya, mengabaikan ramyunnya yang sudah dirampas oleh chen yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan ramyun yang sudah dingin itu dengan rakus. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya cepat saat benda tipis itu bergetar. Chen melirik chanyeol dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya aneh dengan kelakuan chanyeol.

'**maaf, sedang bersantai saja. Ini libur tidak ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan hahahahaha. Bagaimana dengan mu?'**

'**sama, sangat membosankan di rumah. Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk jalan-jalan? Kalau tidak ada bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama?'**

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak mengira jari-jarinya akan senakal itu mengetikkan kata-kata nista seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup menunggu balasan dari baekhyun. Sementara chen, dia sudah sibuk dengan tv di ruang tamu dan terdengar tawa nyaringnya akibat spongebob yang ditontonnya. Smartphone chanyeol bergetar, hanya membutuhkan sepersekian detik untuk smartphone itu berpindah ke tangan chanyeol. Raut wajah chanyeol berubah ketika tau pesan itu bukan dari baekhyun.

'**walau baru bertemu kemarin, aku sudah merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa sekarang?'**

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan dari luhan, ia tau luhan akan marah padanya dan mengomel saat bertemu nanti. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya balasan dari baekhyun. 1 menit...2 menit...5 menit...10 menit...ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan satu pesan masuk, akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu benda itu bergetar juga. Chanyeol membuka pesannya, dan melihatnya dengan sebelah mata.

'**aku tidak ada rencana untuk ke mana-mana hari ini. Boleh saja. Tapi jangan pakai motor mu, jalan kaki saja ^^'**

Mulut chanyeol menganga, matanya melebar. Jari-jarinya segera mengetikkan beberapa kata dan senyumnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

'**baik, aku akan menggunakan bus saja. Jadi mau bertemu dimana?'**

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" teriaknya, membuat chen tersedak minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk tidak jelas. Chen mengelap mulutnya dengan bajunya, jorok memang, tapi bukan chen namanya jika tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Membuat chen kembali terkejut dan memaki chanyeol dalam hati. Chen menaikkan volume tv-nya, dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"kecilkan volume tv mu, itu sangat mengganggu tetangga" chen menoleh ketika mendengar suara chanyeol.

"rapi sekali...mau kemana?" chen bertanya saat melihat chanyeol dengan mantel dan kacamatanya. Sebenarnya chanyeol hanya menambahkan mantel saja.

"berkencan" chanyeol menjawab sambil memperlihatkan gigi rapinya. Chen hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"dengan luhan?" tebak chen

"bukan, tapi dengan sosok yang lebih manis dan gahhhh dia sangat memikat" chanyeol menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kau sakit?" chen melangkah menuju chanyeol dan menyentuh dahinya. Chanyeol segera menepis tangan chen dan menatapnya tak suka.

"jangan sentuh aku! Sudah, aku mau pergi sekarang, baekhyun sudah menunggu ku" chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu dan menggunakan sneakers hitamnya dan melangkah keluar.

Blam!

"baekhyun katanya? Byun baekhyun?" chen segera berlari ke atas dan memasuki kamar chanyeol. Ia menyambar ponselnya dan segera menghubungi kai.

"yeoboseyo...kai"

**.**

.

Baekhyun tampak sangat manis dengan sweater rajut berwarna putih, celana panjang biru, dan topi rajut cream yang melekat di kepalanya. Ia sedang duduk untuk mengenakan sepatu putihnya. Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"hyung..." sapanya dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya

"kau mau ke mana baekkie? Bukan kah di luar angin cukup kencang?" terlihat seorang berambut brunette seperti baekhyun dengan kaos lengan panjang coklat dan celana senada sedang berkacak pinggang.

"mau bertemu dengan teman hyung, hehe" baekhyun mengikat tali sepatunya dan mengenakan yang satu lagi.

"tumben, aku rasa baru pertama kalinya kau bilang mau keluar dengan teman mu"

"hehe, aku janji tidak akan pulang malam. Kalau ibu sudah pulang, bilang padanya aku sedang pergi jalan-jalan, ya?" baekhyun berdiri menggunakan tongkatnya dan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"baiklah...tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu larut dan pastikan ponselmu selalu aktif" baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan hyungnya

"iya aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu...annyeong luhan hyung" baekhyun mengecup pipi kanan hyungnya dan melangkah keluar.

"dasar anak itu, pasti dia keluar dengan pacarnya, tidak mungkin kalau hanya teman" luhan menutup pintu depan dan melangkah menuju sofa, menggenggam ponselnya, dan menunggu balasan dari chanyeol "biasanya dia akan membalasnya kurang dari lima menit haahhh"

**.**

.

Disini lah chanyeol di sebuah taman di dekat sekolah baekhyun, mereka memang janjian untuk bertemu disini, daun-daun yang menguning jatuh tertiup angin dan chanyeol hanya duduk sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" chanyeol segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara khas baekhyun.

"tidak apa, kita pergi sekarang?" chanyeol berdiri di depan baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"boleh saja, tapi kita mau kemana?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya memasang pose berpikir

"bagaimana kalau kita...pergi ke bioskop? Aku sudah cukup lama tidak ke sana" chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

"boleh saja, aku belum pernah ke bioskop sebelumnya"

"benarkah? Kau belum pernah ke bioskop?" baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"baiklah, mari kita pergi sekarang..." chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya menunjukkan eyesmilenya.

**.**

.

"wah, filmnya sangat menakjubkan aku suka ketika pemain utamanya bertarung habis-habisan" heboh chanyeol saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruang teater. Sementara baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku lebih suka kalau kau mengajak ku menonton film romantis atau drama dari pada film action seperti tadi" chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"ooh, jadi kau suka film romantis? Kau tidak perlu menontonnya lagi, karena jika kau mau kita bisa langsung mempraktekkannya hahahahahaha" chanyeol tertawa sementara baekhyun hanya diam berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akibat perkataan bodoh chanyeol.

"a-apaan sih kau ini?" baekhyun melangkah lebih cepat, sementara chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusul baekhyun.

"yaa...aku kan hanya bercanda byunbaek...jangan marah..." chanyeol berdiri di depan baekhyun membuat baekhyun terhenti langkahnya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas dan berharap dengan itu ia bisa meluluhkan hati baekhyun.

"aku...tidak marah padamu, sudah minggir. Jadi...sekarang kita mau kemana?" chanyeol menyengir mendengar ucapan baekhyun dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping baekhyun dan berjalan bersamanya lagi.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Ini sudah jam 2 siang, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"lapar sih...jadi kita mau makan dimana?"

"aku sedang ingin makan samgyeopsal, bagaimana dengan mu?" chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun.

"eum...aku ingin makan bibimbap" baekhyun menoleh pada chanyeol dan mengucapkannya dengan sedikit nada aegyeo dan membuat chanyeol gemas dan mencubit hidungnya.

"baiklah...aku tau kita harus kemana, kau hanya perlu mengikutiku" chanyeol tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggandeng tangan baekhyun tapi itu pasti akan mempersulit baekhyun untuk berjalan. Chanyeol melirik tangan baekhyun yang berada di pegangan tongkat dan menghembuskan nafasnya sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

**.**

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah taman, chanyeol menatap sekeliling. Ia ingin mengajak baekhyun bermain ayunan tapi ia tau baekhyun tidak bisa bermain ayunan. Ia ingin mengajak baekhyun menyewa dan bermain sepeda, baekhyun juga tidak bisa. Akhirnya mereka hanya duduk di sini dan diam. Baekhyun menatap ke sekeliling, di arah sana tampak banyak pasangan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermesraan. Dia dan chanyeol memang memilih tempat yang lebih sepi.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada baekhyun sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sangat kencang sampai ia takut baekhyun akan mendengarnya.

"err...byunbaek?" chanyeol mengeratkan mantelnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah baekhyun.

"hn? Ada apa?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan senyum.

"aku tau kalau kita baru bertemu...dan belum cukup kenal dengan satu sama lain" chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap lurus ke mata baekhyun.

"..."

"kau...percaya love at first sight?" chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, sementara baekhyun sudah sangat gugup.

"err...ya, terus?"

"well, it's cheesy...but..." chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun "aku rasa aku...suka ah tidak jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu dengan mu dan rasa itu semakin besar setiap kali melihatmu" mata baekhyun membulat mendengar pernyataan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa ini seperti mimpi, tapi jika ini mimpi ia merasa tidak ingin bangun.

"saranghae..." bisik chanyeol sebelum menghapus jarak diantara mereka, baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati aliran listrik yang perlahan mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya hangat dan semakin hangat. Ini first kiss baekhyun dan rasanya sangat manis dan hangat. Perlahan baekhyun membalas perlakuan chanyeol. Lembut dan perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum disela aktivitas mereka.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka dan menatap mata baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum sementara baekhyun hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah baekhyun perlahan dan menatap kedua matanya.

"jadi...kau mau jadi kekasihku?" baekhyun mengangguk dan berakhir dalam pelukan chanyeol yang hangat dan tenang.

"nado saranghae chanchan..." baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dan membenamkan wajhanya ke dada chanyeol.

**.**

.

Luhan berguling di atas kasurnya, dan berhenti sambil menatap layar smartphonenya. Menunggu balasan dari chanyeol, tidak biasanya chanyeol mengabaikan pesannya, dia sudah mengirim lebih dari sepuluh pesan. Memang pesannya tidak penting, tapi bukan berarti chanyeol boleh tidak membalas. Luhan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"chanyeol...kau kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chap 7 selesai juga... .  
thanks banget buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca ff ini~  
saya mengetik ff ini di tengah ulangan semester... xD  
jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan... *bow***

**Sekali lagi tolong tinggalin jejak yaa... ^^  
terima kasih :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**Unnamed EXOstand:**

**Maaf, kalau sehunnya saya bikin meninggal... T^T  
kita lihat aja nanti luhannya gimana...hehe...  
btw, HunHan shipper ya?  
thanks and keep read and review yaa... ^^  
semoga chap ini memuaskan... .  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:**

**Yap, si kai ceritain ke baekkie,,sebenarnya mau di buat flashback tapi ga jadi...hehe  
hehe, chen datang lagi kok...  
ga tau napa kalau lihat chen, pengen dibuat agak nyebelin gitu karakternya... xDD  
moga memuaskan chap ini... ^^  
thanks and keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Indaah:**

**Hehe, luhannya kasihan d... xD  
yap, tebakan chingu benar, si luhan tuh hyungnya baek, walau ga kandung... ^^  
ga mau bikin kyung deket-deket sama chan, karena mereka udah cukup dekat di real sampai ada couple ChanSoo, kyungsoo ga boleh ganggu ChanBaek lagi T^T #curcol  
semoga chap ini memuaskan chingu... .  
thanks and keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Chanyumi:**

**Nah chap 7 udah ada nih... ^^  
gimana?  
cukup memuaskan ga?  
maaf kalau kurang memuaskan... T^T  
thanks and keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**KiraYagami:**

**Terima kasih banyak chingu... ^^  
iyaa, ga apa-apa kok...  
yang penting sekarang udah review... ^^  
semoga chap ini memuaskan... ^^  
thanks and keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ditunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun... ^^/**


	8. l'être aimé

**Cet automne**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Romance, Drama, School Life, Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**l'être aimé**

**.**  
**.**

"**chanyeol...kau kemana?"**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada baekhyun, dan keduanya tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Keromantisan yang mereka jalin beberapa detik yang lalu hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun hanya memandang lurus ke depan, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sementara chanyeol memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia sudah mendapatkan baekhyun tapi sekarang bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Chanyeol berdeham dan membuat baekhyun menoleh.

"err...bagaimana kalau kita membeli barang sebagai tanda kita...berpacaran?" chanyeol tersenyum kaku, berusaha membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya memastikan jika ini belum terlalu malam, ia tak mau luhan khawatir.

"baiklah...tapi jangan terlalu lama aku takut hyung ku khawatir" baekhyun mengambil tongkatnya bersiap untuk berdiri.

"siap tuan putri!" chanyeol membuat gerakan hormat dan itu membuat baekhyun terkekeh.

"dasar, tidak ada putri disini!" baekhyun berdiri dan chanyeol mengikutinya, mereka meninggalkan taman yang semakin penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bermesraan ria, membuat siapa saja yang single menjadi iri.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun masuk ke toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris, dan saat baekhyun melangkah masuk, penjaga toko tersebut menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan itu membuatnya risih. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya membuka suara untuk memperingatkan wanita penjaga itu.

"agassi, tolong jangan melihatnya seperti itu, dia merasa risih dengan tatapan mu" chanyeol berucap tenang namun terdengar sangat tegas sementara baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rak-rak yang memuat berbagai lampu tidur hias. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama tidak ke toko seperti ini.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke arah rak-rak yang menjual berbagai aksesoris seperti kalung, cincin, gelang, dan lain sebagainya. Baekhyun melangkah ke tempat lain, ke arah rak yang menjual berbagai macam jam weker dan bingkai foto lucu, serta disampingnya ada mug-mug couple yang manis.

Mereka sudah sepakat untuk memilih masing-masing dan saling menukarkan belanjaan mereka. Terdengar seperti gaya pacaran ala smp. Tapi di korea, itu disebut romantis.

Mata baekhyun menelusuri setiap mug couple yang ada, ada yang bergambar setengah hati yang tentunya akan menjadi hati seutuhnya jika kedua mug itu disatukan. Itu bukan gaya baekhyun. Di sebelahnya ada mug bertuliskan i'm his girl dan pasangannya i'm her boy. Tidak mungkin baekhyun membeli itu. Baekhyun melirik mug yang berada agak di atas berwarna cream dengan gambar beruang coklat dan beruang putih.

"permisi, apa itu juga mug couple?" baekhyun bertanya pada seorang pelayan yang sedang menyusun bingkai-bingkai foto.

"iya, apa anda ingin mengambilnya?" pelayan itu menjawab baekhyun dengan ramah dan baekhyun berpikir sebentar apa itu terlalu sederhana atau tidak.

"iya, tolong ambilkan untuk saya dan maaf merepotkan" baekhyun tersenyum dan agak menyingkir membiarkan pelayan tersebut mengambilkan mugnya.

Sementara chanyeol sedang melihat cincin-cincin couple yang berkilauan. Ia memilih untuk membeli cincin saja, tetapi tidak untuk di pakai mungkin hanya akan dijadikan mata kalung.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat cincin yang sederhana tapi terukir huruf-huruf diatasnya. Sebelah kiri untuk pria dan sebelah kanan untuk wanita. Ia mengambil huruf C di kotak persegi yang berisi cincin untuk pria karena jarinya cukup besar, kemudian ia mencoba cincin tersebut dan pas. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan cincin tersebut dan melirik ke kotak persegi berisi cincin-cincin untuk wanita, ia tau jika jari-jari baekhyun itu lentik dan seperti wanita. Matanya mencari-cari dimana huruf B, karena itu sangat tidak beraturan letaknya. Chanyeol mengambil cincin yang di carinya kemudian mencobanya di jari kelingkingnya dan pas. Ia melepasnya dan bergerak menuju rak yang menjual berbagai macam mata kalung, rantai kalung, dan kalung. Chanyeol mengambil dua rantai kalung yang menurutnya cukup panjang dan bagus jika dikenakan. Itu hanya rantai kalung biasa dan polos, tidak ada yang menarik tapi menurut chanyeol semuanya harus sederhana. Cintanya harus berjalan dengan sederhana. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa rantai kalung berserta cincin-cincin itu ke kasir.

Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol di luar toko karena memang dia duluan membayar dibanding chanyeol. Chanyeol keluar dari toko dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang hanya beberapa detik saja tidak untuk waktu yang lama meskipun begitu pipi baekhyun sudah merona malu karenanya.

"YA! Jangan peluk-peluk! Ini tempat umum!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan bengis.

"baik...baiklah dan hentikan tatapan mu itu, kau seperti ingin memakan ku" baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"jadi...kau beli apa?" baekhyun melirik kantong yang dibawa oleh chanyeol, penasaran juga dengan apa yang dibeli oleh kekasihnya itu.

"rahasia, kan sangat tidak romantis jika kita menukar barang couple di tepi jalan seperti ini" chanyeol berjalan mendahului baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya mengekor di belakang.

"jadi kita mau kemana? Aku tidak bisa bersama mu sampai terlalu malam hyung ku akan marah jika pulang terlalu malam..." baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengikuti chanyeol.

"hanya sebentar baek..." chanyeol membelok ke arah taman dimana mereka berada tadi.

"kita kembali lagi kesini?" baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling sementara chanyeol sudah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang kemudian diikuti baekhyun.

"yap, nanti dari sini kan tidak jauh menuju halte, kemudian kita naik bis dan pulang" chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti dari telinga ke telinga. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat chanyeol begitu bersemangat dan meletakkan tongkat-tongkatnya ke samping.

"baiklah...jadi mau tukar sekarang?" baekhyun memegang kantongnya dan menatap chanyeol yang sedang mengangguk.

"baik. Bagaimana kalau byunbaek duluan?" chanyeol menyengir dan baekhyun mengeluarkan dua kotak dari kantong.

"jadi...mau pilih yang mana? Maaf kalau kau kurang suka..." chanyeol segera mengambil kedua kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya berbinar melihat dua mug yang lucu bergambar beruang tersebut.

"woooaaaaa, kau punya selera yang lembut baek, hahahahahaha" chanyeol tertawa sementara baekhyun sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia merasa diejek oleh chanyeol.

"maaf, kalau itu terlalu lembut! Lain kali aku tidak akan setuju dengan idemu lagi!" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuatnya mendapat hadiah kecupan di pipi oleh chanyeol. Pipi baekhyun memerah.

"ini sangat bagus baek, aku suka dan aku pilih yang ini, putih sangat cocok untukmu baek..." chanyeol memilih untuk mengambil mug bergambar beruang coklat dan menyerahkan kotak yang berisi mug beruang putih ke baekhyun "nah, sekarang giliran ku" chanyeol tersenyum.

"baik, mana punyamu?" baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya setelah memasukkan kotak mug ke dalam kantong.

"tutup mata dulu"

"tsk, kau ini..." baekhyun menutup matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan kedua cincin dan rantai kalung kemudian memasukkan cincin-cincin tersebut ke rantai kalung. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan menggengam kalung berbandul cincin yang berukir huruf C.

"sekarang buka matamu..." chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan genggamannya sedikit di atas kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"mana?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum aneh padanya. Chanyeol membuka genggamannya dan memegang ujung kalung sehingga membiarkannya menjuntai dan bandul kalung tersebut tepat di depan mata baekhyun.

"kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengambil kalung tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"C?" baekhyun melihat chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"hehe, C untuk chanyeol, dan punyaku B, B untuk baekhyun" chanyeol menyengir sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang satunya.

"terima kasih" baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mencoba memasukkan cincin yang menjadi bandul tersebut ke jari manis sebelah kirinya "tapi...ini kebesaran yeol" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap chanyeol.

"tentu saja, itu hanya akan pas di jari pemiliknya, hahahahahaha coba yang ini baek" chanyeol melepaskan cincin yang tersemat di jari baekhyun dan memakainya di jari manis kirinya lalu memasang cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya ke jari manis baekhyun.

"pas" baekhyun melihat dan mengusap cincin yang ada di jarinya.

"tentu saja, jadi cincin ini simbol hati...aku titipkan cincin ku pada mu, dan akan ku simpan cincin mu baek..." chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap baekhyun yang sekarang balas menatapnya.

"kau gombal sekali yeol" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol dan chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol melepas cincinnya dan mengembalikannya ke rantai kalung. Baekhyun hanya melepas cincinnya tak rela dan memasukkan cincinnya kembali.

"mendekatlah..." chanyeol berucap dengan suaranya yang rendah, membuat jantung baekhyun menjadi sedikit tidak stabil. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasangkan kalung milik baekhyun ke leher baekhyun dari depan membuatnya bisa menghirup aroma tubuh baekhyun yang kekanakkan. Sementara baekhyun sedang menahan nafasnya, wajahnya tepat menghadap pundak tegap chanyeol dan aroma tenang milik chanyeol merasuki indra penciumannya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

"sudah, sekarang pasangkan punya ku baek..."chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan meletakkan kalung miliknya di genggaman baekhyun tapi masih di posisi yang sama. Baekhyun memasangkan kalung chanyeol dari posisi depan membuat mereka seperti sedang berpelukan dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa baekhyun ketahui. Sementara pipi baekhyun sudah sangat merona.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, membuka sepatunya dan melepas mantel yang sedang dikenakan. Ia mengunci pintu rumah dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, chanyeol menoleh pada chen yang sedang bermain playstation dengan serius. Chanyeol mengeluarkan mug yang diberikan baekhyun dan mencucinya, ia tersenyum dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Hari ini terasa begitu magis.

Chanyeol meletakkan mug itu ke dalam lemari kaca setelah menghabiskan air putih barusan. Chanyeol melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"sudah ronde berapa?" chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku celananya "ah, 15 pesan masuk" chanyeol membuka satu-satu persatu pesan yang masuk dan semuanya dari luhan.

'**chanyeol, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'**

'**aku marah! Jangan tegur aku saat bertemu!'**

Begitulah isi dua pesan terakhir dari luhan, chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan luhan. Bisa repot jika luhan benar-benar marah.

'**maaf xiao lu, tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama chen, dan ponsel ku tertinggal di rumah. Maaf. Jangan marah. Bbuing bbuing.'**

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Sedikit kebohongan mungkin tidak masalah.

"sudah pulang, huh? Bagaimana kencanmu? Ahhh...shit! YA! Serang terus, tendaaaang..." chen bertanya dan diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris karena melihat karakter yang dimainkannya sedang dipukul oleh lawan.

"seharusnya kau gunakan double kick supaya dia jatuh lalu hujamkan pedangmu, tsk, masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa..." chanyeol mengambil toples di bawah meja yang berisi permen-permen coklat kecil.

"yey, menang!" chen berteriak dan chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sepupunya terlalu heboh.

Chen membereskan semua kaset game dan stick playstation yang tadi di keluarkannya dan mengambil remote tv dan membuka acara komedi.

"jadi bagaimana acara kencanmu?" chen mengambil beberapa butir permen coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

" kau tau?" chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap chen antusias, sementara chen hanya menatap chanyeol malas.

"apa?"

"aku...berhasil membuatnya menjadi kekasihku" chanyeol memegang kepala chen dan menatap chen dengan mata bulatnya yang besar dan menyeramkan.

"err...selamat..." chen melepas tangan chanyeol dari kepalanya dan menatap chanyeol yang masih tersenyum aneh.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menerimaku semudah itu, apa mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan jadi dia menerima ku tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu" chanyeol mulai melantur dan chen hanya kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada siaran televisi. Sekarang ia merasa menyesal karena sudah bertanya pada chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali, diraihnya smartphone yang tergeletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: BabyChan**

**Selamat pagi Baby Byun~ ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan manis yang menjadi pembuka harinya. Bukan baekhyun sengaja menamai kontak chanyeol begitu tapi itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan atau bisa disebut kesepakatan dengan sedikit pemaksaan dari chanyeol. Kontak baekhyun di ponsel chanyeol bernama BabyByun dan kontak chanyeol di ponsel baekhyun bernama BabyChan.

**To: BabyChan**

**Selamat pagi juga~ kau bangun sangat pagi, bahkan aku saja baru bangun, keke ^^**

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, baru saja ia ingin turun dari tempat tidur ponselnya sudah bergetar lagi menandakan satu pesan masuk.

**From: BabyChan**

**Aku selalu bangun pagi, kau saja yang baru tau :p  
aku rasa diluar sudah mulai menurun, jangan lupa kenakan syal hari ini... ^^**

**To: BabyChan**

**Hehe, biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam...hahahahahaha  
iya, kau juga. Sekarang bersiap-siap ke sekolah jangan sampai terlambat... ^^  
fighting untuk hari ini... ^^9**

**From: BabyChan**

**Hahahahahaha, lebih tepatnya mari mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam...  
iya, fighting untuk hari ini juga BabyByun~ ^^**

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan terakhir dari chanyeol, ia meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tadi ia mengambilnya dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengambil sikat giginya dan berhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap kalung pemberian chanyeol semalam. Baekhyun memegang bandulnya dan mengusap cincin tersebut kemudian mengecupnya.

"aku akan menjagamu baik-baik"

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menendang bokong chen yang tampak mengejeknya –chen tidur dengan posisi menungging– sehingga membuat chen agak tersungkur ke depan dan sadar dari tidurnya.

"kau apa-apaan! Tidak sopan!" chen mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah chanyeol.

"makanya tidur itu jangan menungging! Tidak senonoh!" chanyeol memungut bantal chen dan melemparkan bantal tersebut kembali pada chen.

"cepat bangun dan bereskan kasur mu itu, aku tidak mau terlambat hari ini" chanyeol berlalu menuju kamar mandi sementara chen kembali berbaring di kasurnya dan mengecek ponselnya.

"hari ini tanggal 19 november? Chanyeol gajian hari ini" chen mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan segera memrapikan kasur berserta bantal dan gulingnya.

Chanyeol tidak gajian dalam arti sebenarnya tapi ibu chanyeol yang berada di jepang pasti mengirim uang bulanan kepada chanyeol setiap tanggal 19 dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ibunya cukup sukses di jepang apalagi dengan bersuamikan orang jepang yang kaya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan saudara tirinya ataupun ayah tirinya, atau bahkan ibunya tidak memberitahu bahwa dia punya putra di korea. Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang penting ia dapat uang dan bisa melanjutkan hidup itu sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan chen melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah, chen menguap sangat lebar dan chanyeol sibuk tersenyum dan membungkuk pada beberapa siswa-siswi yang lewat. Chen menyikut lengan chanyeol saat melihat luhan beberapa meter di depan mereka. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang chen dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"coba tebak, siapa yang marah pagi ini?" chen tersenyum mengejek sambil melihat ke arah chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah kusut.

"kalau luhan tanya apa kemarin kau keluar bersamaku atau tidak, kau jawab ya, kami pergi jalan-jalan kemarin" chanyeol menahan lengan chen saat chen bersiap untuk melangkah "mohon kerja sama anda kim jong dae"

"apa?"

"sedikit kebohongan untuk meluruskan semua ini" chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada chen dan chen merasa jijik dengan tingkah chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengantisipasi saja jika luhan bertanya pada chen dan chen menjawab tidak, masalah akan semakin panjang. Belum saatnya untuk menceritakan tentang baekhyun, luhan sangat pencemburu dan pasti luhan akan marah dan tidak mau berbicara padanya selama beberapa hari. Entahlah, chanyeol hanya merasa itu akan terjadi jika ia bercerita tentang baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeser pintu kelas mereka, diikuti chen dibelakangnya. Chanyeol melihat luhan dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati luhan sedang menunduk bermain dengan ponselnya, separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh syal rajut merah yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan, sementara chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak ke bangkunya.

"pergi, aku sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan mu" chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan luhan.

"tapi buktinya kau berbicara dengan ku sekarang" chanyeol mengacak rambut luhan dan menimbulkan decakan dari pemiliknya "dan kemarin aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan chen dan aku meninggalkan ponsel ku di rumah, kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada chen" luhan hanya diam dan tak menggubris chanyeol.

"baik baik, aku akan kembali ke bangku ku saja, jika kau tidak mau bicara dengan ku" chanyeol bangkit dan pindah ke bangkunya yang berjarak empat bangku ke belakang dari bangku luhan.

"tsk, sudah punya kekasih tapi masih mau menggoda yang lain" chen menyindir chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"siapa yang menggodanya?"

"kau, siapa lagi?"

"aku tidak pernah menggodanya"

"hati-hati, aku takut luhan menyukaimu, kasihan kekasihmu..." chen memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya setelah sebelumnya mengaktifkan mode silent.

"dia...tau kalau aku menghargainya sebagai teman" chanyeol melepaskan syalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kelas ini punya penghangat ruangan, jadi syal kurang dibutuhkan disini.

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir terdengar, chanyeol memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan segera. Ia ingin meminta maaf ke luhan, memang salahnya mengabaikan luhan hanya karena cintanya. Cinta membuat mu jauh dari sahabat, chanyeol pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dan ia tidak mau jika ia juga begitu.

"kau, pulang duluan saja" chanyeol mengeluarkan syalnya dari tas.

"aku hari ini masih menginap"

"kalau begitu tunggu di parkiran, mudah kan?" chanyeol berdiri sambil memakai tasnya dan melangkah menghampiri luhan dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Chen yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas dan segera meninggalkan chanyeol yang sepertinya akan segera memulai aksi minta maafnya. Kelas sudah sepi karena murid-murid disini sangat menantikan bel pulang, tidak perlu satu menit untuk mengosongkan kelas ini.

"luhan...xiao lu..." chanyeol terus-terusan memanggil nama luhan karena sedari tadi luhan hanya memasukkan barang-barangnya.

5 menit...10 menit...dan mereka hanya duduk diam. Chanyeol merasa dia jahat, karena sebelum ada baekhyun dia tidak pernah mengabaikan luhan. Jadi dia merasa sangat perlu untuk meminta maaf

"kalau kau diam terus, mana mungkin ini akan terselesaikan?"

"kau ingin tau bagaimana agar aku tidak marah?" luhan menatap chanyeol datar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk semangat.

Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak chanyeol membuat sang pemilik bingung. Luhan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah chanyeol secara cepat, membuat chanyeol tak sempat untuk mengelak dan luhan menempelkan bibirnya di atas milik chanyeol membuat kacamata besar itu sedikit bergeser. Mata chanyeol terbuka lebar, sementara luhan hanya menutup matanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya senekat ini. Tapi ia hanya berharap chanyeol paham bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sadar refleks mendorong luhan agar menjauh darinya. Chanyeol menatap luhan dengan kedua mata lebarnya, berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"apa...apa-apaan kau ini?!"

**.**

**.**

.

**Loha ^^/**

**Chap 8 udah selesai... .  
sekali lagi thanks buat yang udah baca~~ ^^  
maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan...  
saya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya... ^^  
Terima Kasih... :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**Gothiclolita89:**

**Hehe,,bisa jadi... ^^  
kita lihat nanti gimana reaksi baek, haha *ketawajahat* xD  
thanks for read and review... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Indaah:**

**Iyaa, pengen liat chanbaek moment lagi kya mama era... T^T  
mana? Mana? Offstage mulu momentnya... =="  
hehe, kita lihat aja nanti... ^^  
HIDUP BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK ^o^9  
thanks ya buat semangatnya... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Syjessi22:**

**Hehe, yang penting chanbaek jadiaan...  
i hope chanbaek is real *jiwashipper* xDD  
hehe, thanks for read and review yaa... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Aliviarahma:**

**Iya, tapi ga kandung kok... ^^  
iya, ga apa-apa kok...yang penting ada review... ^^  
ga tau napa, waktu lagi mikir eh luhan yang muncul.. xDD  
haha, kita liat nanti luhannya gimana ke baek... xDD  
dan kita liat baeknya gimana nanti... *sok bikin penasaran* xDD  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Nitanns:**

**Ini udah update kok... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Chanchan10:**

**Ini udah lanjut kok... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Mumu:**

**Hehe, ini udah lanjut kok... ^^  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Unnamed EXOstand:**

**Iya sih, jadi kya di PHP'in sma si chan... ****  
hehe, klo saya sih BaekYeol/ChanBaek shipper aja... xD  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**KiraYagami:**

**Hehe, masih dipikirin ntar luhannya gimana... xD  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**FSRifiqa:**

**Hehe, kita amankan luhan ke sehun terdekat klo dia ngerusak hubungan BaekYeol..xDD  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Chanyumi:**

**Iya nih, jadi si luhan kok kya di PHP'in yaa? ==a  
saya juga bingung... ==a xD  
maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan... T^T  
dan moga ga bosan yaa bacanya... T^T  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
thanks thanks thanks thank you soooo much... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**saya masih dalam tahap belajar, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya? ^^  
terima kasih :***


End file.
